Last Sacrifice
by M.M.Gordon
Summary: Five years after Rose is found innocent she returns to court for Queen Vasilissa's wedding. Rose has become Abe's guardian and right hand man. What will happen when Rose returns to court?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

**Prologue**

_Five years six months and twenty-eight days had passed since I was proven innocent of the murder of Queen Tatiana. I had been in prison for three months before I was given a trial. If it wasn't for my father, who found that the council was withholding the surveillance tapes, I would have been executed. The council didn't apologize to me for the mistake; in fact some of them seemed disappointed that the tapes were discovered before the trial. After the trial, I let the council know what I really thought about them. Basically I called them egotistical bastards and told them to shove their laws up their asses. Then I quit my position as a guardian._

_ For six months I lived in Russia. I hunted strigoi with Denis, Art and Lev in Novosibirsk and spent one week every month with the Belikovs. I told them about everything that happened, except between me and Dimitri. They knew he was turned back and that we weren't together anymore. I did tell them that it was his choice. Olena still insisted that I was her daughter. Viktoria cried when I saw her, she apologized for the way she treated me. I told her that I was never upset with her. During my time in Russia, Adrian visited my dreams once a week to update me on the latest news from court. I was sure to call Lissa directly when she was crowned queen. She couldn't be on the council, but she did qualify to rule. Laws were reworked and the moroi started to improve._

_ It was at the end of those six months that Abe tracked me down. After the unfortunate death of one of his guards, Abe was in dire need of another. Abe needed a guard he could trust, like Pavel, but he ran out of choices. So he tracked me down. As his daughter he wanted me by his side. I took my time thinking it over. In the end, I had nothing to lose. Now I am my father's right hand man or woman. I know the business inside and out. My father goes nowhere without me. The truth was we didn't trust the rest of the world._

**Chapter 1**

"Rose" my father took a glass of Champaign, I took my mimosa. "Today is the fifth anniversary of you joining the business" he smiled, "cheers." Our glasses clinked together in the air, "I have a present for you." We were on the private jet headed to court for my best friend's wedding. Lissa and Christian were finally getting married. "Here" my father handed me a thin gold box. I smiled and thanked him. I lifted the lid to find a delicate gold necklace inside the box. Hanging from the chain was a golden rose studded with tiny diamonds. In the very center was a tiny glass bead that had something pink inside. "That's the heart of a desert rose" he said as Pavel placed the necklace around my throat.

"Thank you Baba" I smiled and gave him a hug. "I love it."

"I have to tell you Kiz" he leaned over the aisle of the private plane so that he could whisper to me, "I have another reason for coming to the states." I waited for him to fill me in, but he simply leaned back in his chair for a nap.

"What is your reason Abe?" I asked him.

He glanced at me. "You might get upset if I tell you now" he said calmly. I gave him my famous 'you better spill the beans NOW' look. "Don't give me that look" he wiggled in his chair, "it makes me uncomfortable."

"Good" I replied still giving him the look, "now spill it."

"Fine" he sighed, "I am meeting your mother."

"Why?"

"I need another guardian" he was lying. I was one of two people who could tell that my father was lying. Pavel was the other. Whenever he lied, his index finger twitched. Strange, I know but true. I know as well as he does that Pavel and I are all the guardians he needs. We found that every strigoi in Istanbul wanted to taste Abe. There weren't many moroi in Turkey.

"Liar" I accused, "you miss her." It was no secret that my parents were in love. They talked once a week. Right after Abe and my mother had a talk, he would go around whistling and happy. I hated it.

"What if I do?" he challenged, "I can miss the mother of my child."

"You can miss a woman you love, too." I went back to my seat and settled down for a long nap.

No sooner had I drifted off to sleep than I found myself in Adrian's town house at court.

"Hey Adrian" I greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Are you still picking us up at the airport?"

"Of course" he replied. "You, your father and Pavel are still going to stay here with me and Sydney." Sydney and Adrian really hit it off after my trial. They married two years ago, the last time I was at court. "Sydney is really excited" he was all smiles.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason" he replied with a grin. I gave him 'The' look. "You know I don't like that look. It makes you look dangerous and scary." I kept it up. If I stared at him long enough he would give in. "Fine" he gave in, "I have some big news." He looked nervous. "Sydney is calling I got to go!"

"Spill" I glared.

"I will see you at the airport in…" he glanced at his watch, "twelve hours."

"Wait!" I shouted as he disappeared with that stupid grin on his face. _Jackass_! I returned to my restful sleep. Hours later I woke up for lunch and another drink. By the time we landed I was happy. Abe thought it was the best thing for me to arrive in that way.

"Rose!" Lissa and Sydney screamed as I walked off the plane first. I scanned the area before signaling Pavel. Adrian was leaning against a black van. Three guardians stood near a black SUV nearby. Abe and Pavel got off the plane and Pavel loaded the bags into the van. Lissa and Sydney ran up and hugged me.

"Hey" I laughed hugging them back. Like I said; I was very happy. "How are you?"

"Great" Lissa said.

"Fine" Sydney replied rubbing her stomach. I looked at her stomach and then her face. Something should connect, I should piece this together. I give up. "I'm pregnant!" she yelled.

"Oh my god!" I was almost speechless. "Congratulations!" My father rolled his eyes as the three of us chatted then he cleared his throat.

"Vasilissa, Sydney" my father smiled and nodded, "nice to see you ladies again."

Once the cordialities were over, we piled into the van with Sydney and headed back to court. Lissa and her guardians followed in the SUV. The house was immaculate. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a two car garage. Adrian met as at the door, kissing Sydney as she entered the house. They gave us the tour. Abe was set up in the largest guest bedroom and Pavel and I agreed to share. We never slept at the same time, always in shifts. Sydney showed me the baby's room. Everything was lavender and yellow. She sat down in a cream colored rocker, rubbing her belly.

"It's so nice to have you staying with us" she said folding a tiny pink blanket.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked leaning against the crib.

"Sophia Rose" Adrian entered the room. "It was the only name we could both agree on."

"I am so happy for you" I said honestly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Rose" they replied together.

"So tomorrow is the bachelorette party" Sydney got up with some help from Adrian. She wasn't one of those huge pregnant people. She had a belly, but not a big one. "We are going to Lissa's quarters."

"I have to check the schedule with Pavel" I said leaving the room.

"You're at court" Adrian said, "there is no need to shadow him."

"It's more than just a need to guard him" I replied, "we run the business together."

"What does he do?" Adrian asked.

"Classified" Sydney, Pavel, and I answered at the same time.

"Rose you are here for your best friend's wedding" Pavel looked over the railing from the second floor. "Lord Ivanskov is right, we don't have to shadow your father" I gave him a look, "your mother is going to spend some time with him. Her moroi is here for the wedding on Saturday." He sighed, "don't worry so much."

"Let me check on my father before I head out for a run" I said heading up the stairs.

"Don't you want to rest?" Sydney asked.

"We are use to jet lag" Pavel answered. "Exercise is the best way to deal with it, besides we have our routine."

I checked on my dad, who said pretty much the same thing as Pavel. I changed into my workout clothes and strapped a silver dagger to my calf and a stake to my hip. Then Pavel and I headed out for our workout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pavel and I stood outside Adrian's house stretching. We had a routine for our daily exercise and language lessons. If it hadn't been for him, I never would have learned to speak Turkish or Russian.

"Ready _arkadaş_?" he asked using the Turkish word for friend.

"Сообщите об этом" (bring it on) I replied in Russian. Pavel's mouth dropped. "Is it him?" I whispered. I took his silence as a yes and took off at a brisk jog with Pavel coming up on my right.

"That was close" he said as we left the houses and found the path along the fence.

"I am not ready to face him" I sighed. Pavel understood my feelings about Dimitri. After what he said to me that day in the church, I avoided him at all costs. It was the reason I came the day of Adrian's wedding and left later.

"I understand" he replied. Pavel's face twisted with a cringe of pain. I knew that face. He too had been in love once. He was only nineteen at the time, she left him for a royal moroi. Told him that she didn't want him, that he wasn't good enough for her. I hated her with a passion the same way that Pavel now hated Dimitri. We confided our secrets one day during a sparring match. Pavel and I tried to date but our hearts were in other places. My father had been disappointed when he learned that we wouldn't be together.

We continued on in silence. Tomorrow I would be at an all girl party, no chance of seeing him there. Saturday was the wedding. I would see him, but I could avoid him. Lissa had asked me to be her maid of honor. I couldn't say no to my best friend. She had my dress and everything.

"Don't worry" Pavel said, "we are only here for a week."

"A week?" I thought we were only going to be here for two days. "Damn it!"

"Just kick his ass and get it over with" Pavel laughed, "that's what you usually do." It was true, I went on dates all the time. Unfortunately, upon learning my name, they always wanted to spar. I couldn't seriously date a guy weaker than me. If he can't kick my ass then it's over. I had never beat Dimitri. He was the one who trained me.

"I can't" I admitted, "he was my mentor. I was never able to beat him." Pavel and I thrived on an honest relationship. We didn't judge each other, but instead gave our support to the other. We never cried or anything, just honest talk.

"Are you in need of a beating?" he teased in Turkish.

"You think you can handle getting your ass handed to you?" I countered.

"Not much to handle" he took off running. I passed him soon and yelled something to him in Russian along the lines of 'eat my dust.' We completed our five mile run and headed to the Guardian Headquarters. "We are Abe Mazur's guards" he told the guardian at the front desk, "we request to use your gym during our stay here." We were approved and given passes for a week.

The gym looked exactly as I remembered it. We did a good hour of weight training before enjoying a couple of cups of water. We took a fifteen minute breather before hitting the sparing mat.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" a familiar voice called from the edge of the mat. I turned to see Eddie Castile smiling.

"Hey Eddie" I said momentarily distracted. Pavel's fist made contact with my chest, knocking me to the mat. I swept my leg into the back of his knees bringing him down onto the mat.

"Ateşkes" (truce) Pavel called out breathless. We shook on it and rose to our feet.

"Eddie this is Pavel, my partner" I introduced him, "this is Eddie, an old friend from school." They shook hands and mumbled their hellos.

"How have you been?" Eddie asked.

"Busy" I replied with a forced smile, "and you?"

"Great" he said shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I'm married" he said and then added "to Mia."

"Congratulations" I replied. We talked for a while before Eddie requested to spar with me. "Are you sure?" I asked him. He insisted, so I looked to Pavel for help. He simply shrugged and took a seat on the bench. "Alright" I agreed.

We stood on the mat ready. A few guardians entered the gym and approached the scene. I waited and let Eddie attack first. He punched and I blocked. He kicked and I blocked. So we continued on. "Come on Rose" Eddie was frustrated. "Hit me." I continued to block him. It was so easy.

"If you put forth more effort" I teased, "then I would." He came at me with some decent force. I swept kicked him, kicked him in the side, and pinned him to the ground. "Sorry."

Eddie's face was flushed. Pure embarrassment. The other guardians chuckled. "Beat by a girl" one guardian made a tisk-tisk noise, "for shame little bro." It took me a moment to recognize him. Charles Castile was a good four inches taller than his brother and at least three years older. "Let a real man show you how it's done."

"I didn't come here to challenge anyone" I said. They simply stared. "Not that I don't mind, but you have to bring your A-game."

Charles rolled his eyes and walked onto the mat. Eddie sat next to Pavel on the bench, still red in the face. Charles came at me, ready to punch. I dropped to the floor and kicked. He leaped over my leg. I grabbed his feet and flipped him onto his back. Pinned in less than twenty seconds. An applause erupted from the growing crowd.

"So that's how a man does it" Eddie chuckled.

Charles sat next to his brother and another guardian came at me. I smashed my left arm into his pelvis and used my right to flip him over onto his stomach. Pinned him in ten seconds.

Pavel got up on the mat before the others could. 'Thanks' I mouthed. "Take on someone your own level" he smiled. "You know that guardians eat doughnuts and sit in their comfortable wards." Then he got into position and added, "don't hold back."

What the hell? Did he want a spectacle? He came at me and I spun, sending him right past me. I heard gasps from some of the guardians. I turned to see him smiling with his Yatagan out. It's what we carried instead of a stake. The reason being that it did more damage than a stake could. He and I were use to sparing with swords. I have a scar on my hip from our first match. He has one on his left leg from our last one.

"Do you really want to go there?" I pulled out my yatagan slowly.

"How is your hip?" he snickered.

"Healed" I replied as we began to circle, "how is your leg?"

"Healed" he said as he advanced on me. "First one to draw blood wins." I nodded in agreement.

He aimed for my right leg, I jumped back and blocked him with my sword. The clang of metal ended the chatter in the room. I pulled back and attacked, the swords hit again and again. The crowd in the gym grew larger. Our swords were locked and I kicked. He stumbled and recovered. It went on like that for quite some time. We were almost equal. ALMOST! I was growing tired and ready for a nap. Our swords met again, I twisted mine around his and flipped it into the air. I caught it by the hilt and kicked him in the chest. He flew backwards and smacked into the wall. I was on him in less than a second. Two swords crossed his neck.

"Do I have to spill it?" I asked firmly.

"No" he replied, "you win."

The crowd applauded. I handed him his yatagan, and placed mine back in the sheath. We shook hands and headed out. Eddie caught up with a few others.

"That was amazing Rose!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I turned around. "Pavel and I spar all the time. We know each other's moves and had to result to weapons just to make it more interesting."

"You guys kick ass!" a young guardian shouted.

"Uh…thanks" what else do I say? "Look if you don't mind, I need some rest."

"Let me help you" Pavel said with a sudden burst of energy. He scooped me up and carried me laughing back to Adrian's house. I knew that _he_ had to be nearby.

I checked on my father while Pavel showered. Then we switched. I let the hot water run over my entire body. My muscles began to relax. When I was done, I braided my hair into two long braids. I took the first shift so that Pavel could rest. My father slept until the end of my shift, at which time I crashed onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Little dhampir" Adrian greeted me.

"I am at your house" I reminded him, "you can wait until I wake up."

"I can" he replied, "but Sydney and Lissa can't. You've been sleeping for quite some time."

"Why didn't they Sydney just come in here and wake me up?"

"She would have but Pavel is sleeping next to you" he replied, "that and I told her how cranky you are if you get woken up."

"Oh" I understood. "Well, let me wake up."

I eased myself off the bed, not waking him. His face seemed disturbed. We didn't sleep at the same time so I had seen this look before. Bad dreams were probably to blame. I went to the closet and took out my black dress for the day. When I was presentable, I went down stairs. Sydney was in the kitchen cooking. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage and waffles were already being set on a plate for me.

"Wow" I said looking at the overflowing plate, "a room and meals."

"Only the best for our guests" Sydney laughed. The phone rang, she rolled her eyes and answered. "Yes. Let her eat breakfast. Thirty minutes. Okay, bye." Sydney placed the phone back on it's holder. "Lissa wants us to go over there."

"You girls have fun" Adrian said slipping out the door.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"Bachelor stuff" she replied making a plate for herself.

Abe came down the stairs already dressed in his suit and scarf. I made him a plate of egg whites, whole grain toast, and a glass of milk. He frowned when I placed the plate in front of him. "I am on vacation damn it!" he pushed the plate away. "I want some of that bacon and those waffles."

"No way" I barked back, "the doctor said that you have to eat healthier." I slid the plate back to him.

"I don't want that crap" he said again.

I sighed, "fine you can eat all the greasy stuff." He gave me an unsure look and I continued, "then when you have a heart attack and die, I will take over the family business. Of course I don't want to run it alone, so I will sell what I can and collect it all." His face grew red and I was going to push him one step farther, "then Pavel and I will hit Las Vegas. The family will be ruined and everyone will have forgotten you."

"Saçmalık!" he shouted (bullshit). Then he took his plate and ate his breakfast mumbling dirty words in Turkish. He can be such a baby sometimes. When breakfast ended, we took our bags and escorted Abe to my mother who was waiting just down the street. We were civil but obviously not affectionate. I gave them the 'stay-out-of-trouble' look and turned to leave when Abe grabbed my arm. He leaned into my ear and whispered "make time to meet with Guardian Tanner, he has business to discuss with you." I knew there was something else going on with our visit. Abe rarely enjoyed a trip to the states. That must also be why he is in need of another guardian, he is looking to replace me. By the looks of them, they were already in agreement. Sydney and I headed towards Lissa's house.

It was a good fifteen minutes of walking before we reached her house. There were two guardians stationed at the door and another patrolling the small yard. Lissa ran out of the door. "Rose I can't believe that you are here" she said hugging me again. "It's been so long." She led us to a room that had dress garments hanging along the wall. "So Rose, you are the maid of honor. Adrian is the best man." I looked at Sydney who smiled.

"What are the colors?" I asked, then quickly added "please don't say pink."

"No" she sighed, "Christian refused to wear pink. We decided on turquoise instead." She unzipped a garment bag that held the wedding dress.

"It's beautiful" I told her, "you will look perfect."

"Thanks" she said zipping the bag up. "This is your dress" she went to the next bag and unzipped it. A long elegant turquoise dress spilled out onto the floor. It had two straps that separated into ten criss-crossing straps in the back. The dress looked tight, but the right size. "Isn't it gorgeous!"

"Yes it is" I replied. "Thanks Liss." I was going to look sexy at the wedding. We were having a girls-only night. Lissa had everything ready. Unfortunately as the queen she couldn't be seen drinking in the bars or headed to the strip club. Too bad, I had been looking forward to that.

The doorbell rang. Mia and three other moroi girls came in. "Rose this is Adina, Adrian's cousin" she pointed to a moroi with green eyes. "This is Jessica, Mia's cousin" she pointed to the red-headed girl with bright blue eyes, "and this is Nora." The dhampir girl Nora must have just graduated because she looked really young. She had short brown hair and honey brown eyes. She was pretty like most dhampir girls but not as curvy as me.

We ordered pizzas and Lissa brought out the movies. We played some games and talked about our futures. Most of the girls passed out around midnight. I tried but was unable to fall asleep. Instead I took out my exercise clothes and changed.

"Where are you going?" Sydney asked. She was keeping her eye on me.

"I can't sleep" I replied, "I need to go for a run and hit the gym." She looked at me with sympathy. Why? I reached in my bag for my dagger and yatagan strapping them into place. "I will be back in an hour or two." I headed out the door. I alerted the guardians as to my plans and inquired as to where I might find Guardian Tanner. I was in luck, he usually hit the gym between midnight and two. Apparently he had the unfortunate early bird shift. I ran two miles before I headed to the gym.

There were several guardians in the gym, all of them looked up when I walked through the door. I recognized Eddie and one from the night before.

"Rose!" Eddie greeted me, "did you come for more sparing?"

"No" I replied meeting Mikhail's gaze, "I am here on business." The faces around me turned to shock and all of them were intimidated. "Guardian Tanner" I nodded at Mikhail, "may I speak with you privately." He nodded and we walked out. Like schoolboys the guardians teased him with an 'ooh' in unison as he followed me out of the gym. "Do you know a safe place to talk?"

"My room" he said. I let him lead me through the hallway.

"Rose" I froze midstep, only twenty feet from Mikhail's door. After five years, he still made my heart skip a beat. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Rose, can I talk to you?"

"Please accept my apologies Guardian Belikov" he cringed when I addressed him by his proper title, "but I am currently busy. If you wish to discuss business, you may set an appointment with my father." His face showed pain and humiliation for only a second before his guardian mask was back in place.

"I want to talk to you" he insisted, "on personal matters."

I maintained my guardian mask, something that took me the first year of working with my father to master. Then as cautiously as possible I replied, "I have no personal business with anyone here at court outside of my family and friends." Before he could say another word I stepped into Mikhail's room and shut the door. Then I went to the bathroom to silently cry my eyes out. Yes it took me a long time to stop balling over Dimitri Belikov. He was still and always would be the love of my life. Unfortunately he didn't love me. Those four hurtful words still echoed through my mind; love fades, mine has. After a good five minutes I washed my face and went back to the room. Mikhail was waiting on a sofa.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked. I nodded but gave myself an extra moment to compose my thoughts before speaking.

"Did you ever stop loving her?" I asked. We both knew the answer. No one understood lost love like we did. Both of us had lost the ones we loved.

"Never" he replied looking down. "I am guessing my message made it to you" I nodded in agreement and he continued, "I want your help in locating Sonya Karp." I knew this was coming, "I informed Abe as to our discussion back when I allowed you to take those prison files."

"I am ready to assist you in any way possible," I smiled. I think I needed a fun vacation of hunting strigoi.

"I don't have much money" he continued, "I can only pay…"

"No money" I interrupted, "I promised you as a friend and I plan to stick to my promise." I took a piece of paper and pen off the desk. "I need to know her date of birth, place of birth, most fond place, and the place she was last sighted."

"She was born on May 20, 1957" so she was a cougar. Mikhail was only thirty five or fourty. "She was born in Romania" typical, "she mostly enjoyed the time she spent at the academy in England. I last saw her here at court, before the change. I heard that she was out in California, I searched there for a year and turned up with nothing."

"Okay" I said reviewing the information. "I will ask some sources for England, Romania, and the west coast here. I can't promise that we will find her" I said placing my hand on his, "but I will help you for as long as I can." I folded the paper and placed it in my pocket. "I need to discuss this with my father."

"He already knows" he reminded me. "As long as you agree, he gave me his permission to work with you. He has plans to replace you with another guardian for as long as needed."

"My mother" I realized. Two seconds too late and a dime short I realized that Abe had known for quite some time. "How long ago did you contact Abe?"

"The last time you were here at court" he replied sadly. "He refused then, but I have called every month to request your help. Finally he agreed last month under one condition." I glared at him.

"Abe's conditions can be quite harsh" I said leaning forward. "What did he want?"

"My service until a certain event took place" I eyed him.

"What event?" I asked firmly. I was suspicious of Abe lately, he was up to something in Turkey. Always on the phone with private conversations.

"The day you marry"

Slap to the face. "Are you crazy!" I yelled, "I will never get married. Mikhail you should not have taken that offer. Why?"

"Without my Sonya" he replied, "life isn't that important. If I do get her back, I don't mind to sacrifice my own life."

"I can't believe you did that" I said standing, "for your sake I hope we are able to rescue her." I left the room and headed back to Lissa's. Someone called my name from a window, but I ignored it. My head was swarming with Mikhail's sacrifice. I understood why he did it, but I felt bad. Poor Mikhail!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Rose!" I turned to see the clock flashing six o'clock in the morning. I had just gone to bed two hours ago. "Come on Rose, it's time to hit the spa."

"I'm up" I moaned rolling out of my sleeping bag. I changed into sweats, equipping my dagger and yatagan.

"You don't need those" Lissa frowned.

"Never know" I replied patting my sword. "I shall keep my friends safe."

We headed to the spa for the royal treatment. The entire spa had been reserved for the queen and her friends. The first thing we did was hit the sauna. We sat, wrapped in white towels, talking and giggling. After about thirty minutes of relaxing steam we had deep tissue massages and then headed in for a mud wrap. An hour later, we were showering and headed for the salon. We each received a magazine showcasing the latest hairstyles. Lissa chose the one she wanted for the wedding and the other girls quickly picked their favorites.

"Which would you like dear?" an older woman asked running her fingers through my hair. "Oh, I can't work on this. This is hair for Pierre."

A very happy man came out with his nose in the air. He stared at my hair for at least five minutes before slowly running his hands through it. "No" he said in a French accent, "no hair cut for you. I am going to make sweet love to your hair." He tore the magazine away from me. "I refuse to allow anyone to touch your beautiful hair." He wrapped a cloth around my body and pulled my chair back. Slowly and firmly he brushed my hair completely out. My head tingled from his soothing touch. I could have gone to sleep right there on that chair, but then I would miss all the fun. Shampoo and conditioner came next followed by the rinse. Pierre combed my hair and sprayed something that smelled like lavender. He pulled out a tray of large rollers and rolled my hair tightly against my scalp. Then he put me under the dryer, on low. I sat under that dryer for over an hour. The warm waves radiating through my body. While I waited for my hair to dry, I was given a pedicure and manicure. My nails sparkled with shiny turquoise polish and green glitter. Pierre returned periodically to check on my hair. "You are a red" he said looking at my nails. "What a pity" he sighed. The curlers were removed and I had the most beautiful and natural-looking wavy brown hair. I was taken to the room where Lissa and the other girls were getting facials. Makeup was the last thing to get before we headed back to the house to dress.

The wedding was in an hour. Lissa's dress was on and the rest of us were frantically getting ready. Sydney was running around crazy snapping pictures. When everyone was dressed we headed for the church.

"Rose I have to tell you something" Lissa looked guilty, oh god help me. "I asked your father to walk me down the aisle."

I released the breath I had been holding and smiled. "That's great Liss, he probably will never have that chance again." She glared at me almost angry. "You know that I am not going to get married. It just doesn't work like that."

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked innocently.

"You all know the deal" I sighed, "moroi get their fairy tales and happily ever afters. Dhampirs are only here to guard or whore."

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" Lissa shouted disgusted. "I cannot believe the words coming out of your mouth."

"Time to start" Abe knocked on the door. The brides-maids and I left Lissa with Abe. "You look wonderful" I heard him say before the organ started to play.

The whole wedding was a blur. All I wanted was to run out of that church screaming. All eyes were supposed to be on the bride, but most of them were on me. What was their problem? Like they never saw a maid of honor in sexy dress with a sword. I had hidden the dagger on my thigh, the tiny part that was covered by this dress. Even the guardians stared at me, especially one by the door. Dimitri stood right next to the door I had entered the church through and I didn't even see him before now. I looked down to see Sydney motioning me to look at Lissa. In no time at all we were headed out of the church, rice being thrown everywhere.

Pavel and Mikhail each took one of my arms to escort me to the reception. I knew that they were trying as hard as they could to block Dimitri from being able to talk to me, or for me to see him. I was more grateful than they could ever think. Ever since that day in the church, I couldn't stand to see him. He didn't love me and I knew it. Yet he insisted on reminding me with his presence.

We arrived at the reception hall which consisted of the largest ballroom at the court. Almost every royal family was present. I spotted Tasha. I had expected to see her hanging on Dimitri's arm with five kids running around them. Instead I saw her hanging on the arm of a very handsome moroi. She smiled at me and waved us over. "Thanks" I whispered to Mikhail as he took his place along the wall. Pavel and I headed over to Tasha. "Hi Tasha" I greeted her.

"Rose, it's so good to see you again" she pulled me into a hug. "Who is this handsome young man?" she eyed Pavel.

"Pavel" I replied, "Abe Mazur's guard and my partner."

"Oh" she held out her hand and he shook it kindly, "pleased to meet you Pavel." I eyed the man on her arm. "This is my husband" wait! Stop the show! Your what? "Matthew Bovera." Introductions were made and I suddenly found myself engrossed in Tasha's story of true love. "We met five years ago, during an offensive magic class that I was teaching. Matt specialized in earth. We started dating and fell in love."

"That Christmas at the ski lodge" he mouthed in her ear. "Do you remember?"

She giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "Shh" then she turned back to me. "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Nope" I replied unemotionally, "the only person I ever loved has rejected me. Luckily I have Pavel to take care of my needs."

"May I have your attention please" a voice rang out over the speakers. Just in time. "Please put your hands together for the newlyweds" we cheered and applauded as Lissa and Christian entered the room. They took their seats and the party followed. Couples took their time coming up and congratulating them. I spied Pavel at the bar and signaled him for a drink. He brought me a shot of vodka.

"Thanks" I said taking the shot, "lets enjoy the free drinks together."

"Sit" he ordered, I did. "You will not go near that bar. If you want a drink then I will bring you something."

I crossed my arms and pouted like a child. He went to the bar and returned with a soda. "Rum?" he shook his head.

"No rum for you until three" he replied.

_Jerk!_ I screamed mentally. Then I saw Mikhail headed up to give his congratulations to Lissa and Christian. I flagged him down as passed me. "Hey Mikhail" I whispered. Mia rolled her eyes and he approached me. "Will you bring me a glass of rum?" He did. Score! I poured some into my coke. Pavel saw me and made his way towards the table. I downed the remaining rum before he was there by my side. "Too late boss" I said sipping my rum and coke casually.

"Would you like to dance?" Pavel asked. He shocked me for a moment. Pavel hardly ever danced. I nodded and we hit the floor. He was a great dancer, I remember that from the last time he asked me. We had been at a wedding in Turkey. We had gotten drunk and danced almost all night, then frustration won and we ended up in his room. Oops! He smiled as he spun me around on the floor. "Do you remember that wedding in Istanbul three years ago?" he was thinking the same as me.

"Yes, you kept bringing me glasses of wine" I laughed, "I think you purposely got me drunk."

"I think it was you who was giving me the drinks" it was true. He was too serious and I was trying to get him to loosen up. "Then you took advantage of me" he teased.

"I don't recall that" I replied with a smile.

He kissed me on the cheek and leaned into my ear, "tell me it isn't true." He spun me back smiling at his success. My guardian mask had dropped and pure shock flashed across my face.

"What?" I asked.

The music slowed down and his hands rested on my hips, pulling me close to his body. His cheek rested against mine so that we could whisper in each other's ears. "I heard that you were leaving with Mikhail." I remained silent, he sighed. "Rose, please tell me it isn't true."

"Do you want me to lie?" I asked.

"I don't want to lose you" he pulled me closer. "I love you Rose"

What? Did he really just say that? I pulled back so that we were face to face. I saw the look in his eyes, he was on the verge of a breakdown. I took his hand and led him off the dance floor and out of the ballroom. "Pavel are you drunk?" I asked him seriously. That was the only time he ever said things like that. "Did someone slip you a rufee?" He shook his head. I knew he spoke the truth. I sank down onto loveseat that sat in a little niche. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's true" he answered, "I love you Rose. I look forward to our daily workout and language lesson. I enjoy watching you and your father conduct business together. I've never seen him so happy. I know I've never been this happy."

"You know where my heart is" I reminded him, "smashed to a million pieces here at this retched place." I spread my arms wide. I stood up so that I was facing him. "Yes I am going with Mikhail" I told him, "we have business together."

"Is it strictly business?" he asked pulling me down into his lap. His face was pleading with me for a favorable answer.

"First of all he is way too old for me" I said, "I think he is like forty or something. Second, Mikhail is in love with a moroi. Our relationship is strictly business and a hint of friendship." I kissed his forehead. "Pavel you know that I won't be serious with just anyone. I can't string you along like I did to Adrian all those years ago. I felt awful over that. You don't want someone like me." I tried to stand up but he pulled me back.

"You don't know how much I want you" his hands caressed my back. I sighed and looked away. One of his hands gently slid along my jaw line, pulling my face back to his. Our lips met and that feeling of lust rushed through us. My hands found his hair and I twisted them around every chocolate strand. He pulled me close to his chest.

"Hmm" someone cleared their throat. We broke apart gasping. Pavel's eyes shot to the one who disturbed our moment. We weren't in love, it was mostly lust. Great sex and kissing is all that ever resulted from us. I stood up, gazing at the man of my nightmares. Stan Alto was staring at us.

"Miss Hathaway" he chastised, "after all these years why am I still finding you with guys in hallways?"

"Sometimes it was a room or classroom" I smiled pulling Pavel with me. "Besides, I am not a student at the academy anymore. You have no control over me."

"I don't think anyone ever had control over you" he snickered, "except Belikov." That stung. I shot him my 'evil eye' and stormed away. Pavel close behind me. I was furious. I could feel myself growing colder and more distant from the world. The same thing happened after I visited Lissa and took away her darkness. I tried to do it before a fight, sometimes it happened without any intention. Like now.

I kicked the exit door open, smacking a guardian by surprise. Oops! I was halfway across court before he grabbed my arm and swung me around. "Rose, stop!" he shouted. "What's wrong?" He didn't understand. I didn't tell my father, mother, Pavel or even Mikhail about being able to take the darkness from Lissa. The only one who knew other than she and I was Adrian.

"Don't touch her" a voice rang through the air. I turned to see…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Don't touch her!" a voice rang out. I turned to see Dimitri standing at the door. "Take the sword!" he ordered Pavel.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Pavel stepped in front of me. I was furious now, I flashed into Lissa's head. She was happy. I took all the darkness I could from her. It was her special day and she deserved to be as happy as possible. I would be the one who paid the price. A scream broke the tension between the two guys. I looked around for the source, it was me. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Get the sword" Dimitri repeated.

"Go to hell" Pavel replied coldly. "Stay away from her. You are the cause of all her problems." My sword was in my right hand, the dagger in my left. Pavel responded quickly pulling his own out. "Durdurmak!" Pavel switched to Turkish (stop). "Rose you have to relax and put the weapons away. You know how the court will respond if you attack one of the queen's personal guardians. You could be imprisoned again."

I must have started to see some reason because everyone eased up. Pavel continued to talk to me in Turkish. "I'm sorry that I told you today, during the wedding. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you. I will wait, for as long as it takes for you to come home. When you do, I will be there with open arms. I love you Rose. I love you."

My eyes were closed. I struggled to gain control of my body. Dimitri sounded closer when his Russian words hit me like a storm "Roza, please let the darkness go. I know what you did, Adrian saw it. You can't take so much darkness at once." I felt someone's hand on mine. Pavel took my yatagan and my dagger. "Let it go Rose" I punched whatever was in front of me. Then I took a step back and kicked. "Stop Roza!" I froze and arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay" Pavel whispered in my ear. I broke down and cried. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me off.

"Wait!" Dimitri called after us.

Pavel didn't slow down or even turn, "stay away from her Guardian Belikov!"

I let him set me on the bed. He fished around in my suitcase for some sweats, but my bag was back at Lissa's. Pavel took a pair of his and offered them to me. I changed, not caring that he was in the room, and crashed onto the bed. He crawled in next to me and brushed his hand from my head to my waist. I let him hold me and try to console me, but the truth is that I didn't know what to do. I was only seeing darkness. I wanted to give my body to the darkness. Suddenly I sat up "so this is why moroi choose to become strigoi." I crashed into the pillow and cried myself to sleep.

"Are you okay Rose?" Adrian asked from a safe distance, "your aura is almost completely black. Lissa's is shining gold. You took too much, too fast."

"I know" I sighed, "I didn't mean to. I was happy with my vodka and rum. I was enjoying the reception even while dancing. Then everything gets confusing."

Adrian sat down and patted the ground in front of him. I took the place and a beautiful garden grew up from the dark ground. A beautiful fountain erupted behind him. The sound was soothing. "Tell me what happened."

"I wanted a drink" I sighed. "Pavel gave me a shot of vodka and then I wanted rum. He told me that I had to wait. I needed it. Pavel asked me to dance. While we were dancing, he asked me if I was going to leave with Mikhail. When I told him that I was he almost broke down. We went outside to talk." Tears flowed freely, "he told me that he was in love with me. I don't have anything to give him. He doesn't understand. I told him about my past. He didn't care and we began to kiss." His raised an eyebrow, "lust. It was just lust. So Guardian Alto came up behind us, broke the moment. Pavel had been happy until Stan made a comment about my history with guys. I could feel Pavel's disgust. I stormed out, that's when the darkness jumped from Lissa to me. I grew angry. Then Dimitri showed up."

"Oh shit!" Adrian shouted. "I'm sorry Rose."

"When I saw him, it was like my mind went blank" I explained. "My body moved and responded, but I had no power over it. Then Pavel wrapped his arms around me and I cried. I cried Adrian." I was pacing around the patch of green grass. "I cried Adrian. I haven't cried in years. I thought I was over this. I thought I could avoid him, but he keeps approaching me." I took a few deep breaths, "Why does he insist on torturing me?"

Adrian sighed, "he is trying to talk to you." I turned on him ready to scream but he put up a hand. "There is more to his story than you know Rose." I sat down ready to listen, "Belikov was a wreck while you were in jail, then you left with Abe. He didn't know that Abe was your father, he thought you ran away with him. I told him the truth. He didn't believe me at first, but Lissa confirmed it. Natasha Ozera wanted him" he winked, "in more ways than one. Dimitri refused her offer. He was determined to serve Lissa. Then Lissa told Dimitri everything that you did to turn him back. Slowly he started to return to normal. When you came to my wedding he tried to talk to you."

"I avoided him" I confessed.

"He didn't want me to talk to you. Belikov wants you to talk to him. I want you to be happy Rose. I never liked him, but I can see the connection in your auras. There is something there. The same thing that links me to Sydney or Lissa to Christian or Guardian Tanner to someone."

"Sonya Karp" I supplied the name. "Mikhail is in love with Sonya Karp."

"Just take your time and talk to him Rose" he said ignoring me, "you will be happier."

"I can't" I told him. "Dimitri doesn't love me. You remember what he told me." Anger flashed in Adrian's eyes. Good! He remembered. "I won't let myself be fooled again. I would love to wake up with Dimitri every day. I love him, to the bottom of my heart. I even talk to his family regularly. I can't and won't talk to him. _Love fades_ Adrian, and his love for me has faded away."

"Calm down" he cooed gently, "I didn't mean to upset you." He turned to leave but turned at the last minute. "Before I forget, Sydney heard back from her contacts" he paused, "Sonya is in Novosibirsk. Your flight leaves around one."

"Thanks" I replied as he faded out.

I awoke a few hours later; some darkness still lingered in my body. I dressed and headed downstairs for some food. I guess everyone else was still asleep. I got a sudden glimpse of Lissa and Christian standing on a sunny beach. I guess they already made it to the islands for their honeymoon. I was back in the kitchen. I consumed eight chocolate-chip waffles, two bananas and a glazed doughnut. I felt the darkness pushing out from behind my eyes. I rubbed them angrily. I looked at the clock. I had a few hours until my flight to Moscow. I drank a glass of orange juice. A door upstairs opened and someone was coming down the stairs. I figured it would be Pavel, so I went to meet him. What I wasn't expecting was my mother in some silky little ensemble. _What the fudge?_

"Mom?" my mouth dropped.

"Oh, hey Rose" she blushed. My mother was blushing. "I just came for a glass of water."

"A glass of water and my father" I replied, "eww!"

"Oh get over it Rose" she snapped filling her glass. "Abe is a good guy and…"

"No, no, no" I backed up grabbing my wallet on the way out. The darkness was in full swing now. A headache throbbed and pushed at my forehead and temples. I needed a drink. I walked around the court in search of some alcohol. Not a single bar was open and no restaurant would serve me a drink at eight o'clock in the human morning._ Shouldn't this count as late night? _I guess not. Finally I found a liquor store that was open.

"Give me your biggest bottle of Vodka" I said placing the money on the counter. "Thanks." I headed out in search of a good place to sit alone. I found it in a large tree quite a distance from the buildings. I sat down in the shade drinking my vodka. I was only ten feet from the fence that surrounded the court. Ten yards from the fence was a lush forest. I stared at the trees and bushes while I took another shot. I can't believe that my parents are together. I took another shot. I was staring at a group of bushes that bordered the forest. They were rustling wildly. Then it emerged and stepped into the clearing. A large dark psi hound sniffed the air. I watched the hellish creature turn and sniff then search. Suddenly he stopped and our eyes met. Slowly he approached the fence, sniffing the air. It was taking in my scent. Its teeth barred and it growled and began pawing at the ground. Apparently I was the target. Who did I know with psi hounds? Victor! I stood up and… well I had to try again. I took another shot and strolled over to the fence. The psi hound responded with an attack, well it can try. The only thing it was going to bite is the fence. I watched the steel links bend as the jaws clamped down.

"Hahaha stupid hound" I teased it, "you are there and I am here." Then I saw a black ribbon tied to its blood-red collar. It was tied with a nice lace-style bow, the kind that comes out when you pull one end of the string. My eyes darted to a small dime sized drawing of a Rose. "Damn! What are you his new messenger pigeon." I took another shot and headed towards the nearest gate. The hound followed, falling in step with me and never taking its eyes away from my neck. The guard tower was only a quarter mile from my tree. I led the hound right to it. A single guardian stood watch in the tower. I stepped inside. "Can I borrow a pen, sheet of paper, and some rope?" the guardian simply stared at me. His eyes went from my face to the vodka and back to my face. "Please" I pleaded. He gave me the materials I asked for. I readied myself before rushing out the door.

The psi hound was several feet away. I set my vodka against the wall with the pen and paper. It started to circle me, but I was looping my rope into a noose-style knot. The hound launched itself at me, teeth barred and aiming for my throat. I punched it in the chest. A yelp erupted from its throat. It rolled once and launched again. I caught it around the neck and slipped the noose around its mouth. Then I tied the rope around the back of its head creating a dog halter. I tied the hound to the gate and took the letter.

_Rosemarie,_

_ I would like to ask you to pass my congratulations on to my niece for her recent marriage. I know you won't tell her. I was excited to see you back in the states after all this time, my spies don't like Turkey. They say it's too hot and too dry. The point is that I am watching you. Just out of curiosity, how do you feel about trading one life for another? I guess we will find out. See you soon._

_V.D._

I turned back to my supplies and made my own note.

_Victor,_

_ I don't think Vasilissa would accept your congrats. You know she is still sensitive over the whole torture thing. I will be leaving very soon. I am going to tell you this one time and one time only. STAY! AWAY! from MY! FAMILY! and FRIENDS! If you harm any of them, I will hunt you down. By the time I am done with you, you will wish you stayed in Tasarov Prison. _

_Rose_

I rolled up my note and attatched it to the hound's collar. Then I released the hound and took my vodka back into the court.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Vodka and I returned to our little tree. I took another shot and leaned against the thick trunk. The darkness started to ease its grip on my body. Now I understood why Adrian was always drunk.

"Rose"

"Speak of the devil" I laughed, "want to come have a drink with me."

"Are you drunk?"

"Shh" I whispered, I think I was whispering. "I won't tell if you don't."

He took my bottle, "Rose its half empty."

"No Adrian" I snatched it back, "its half full." He settled down in front of me, "how did you find me anyways?"

"When you were in prison, I use to sit here all the time" he replied with disgust. "I always brought my best friends though."

"Who Lissa and Christian?"

"No Rose" he sighed, "Captain Morgan and Jack Daniels."

I laughed so much that I had to set my bottle down. "I just wanted vodka" I admitted. I blinked a tear from lauging out of my eyes and saw rustling in that bush again. Someone was there. Instincts so kill my buzz. "It's not safe here" I stood up pulling him towards the main court. I turned to see a figure standing in the darkness. I couldn't see who it was, but I knew. I saluted him then pointed from my eyes to him. "Come on back to safety" I pushed Adrian into an alley and back to the main area.

"What's going on?" he turned on me. I took a shot, eying him carefully.

"Classified" I replied.

"Let's get you back to the house" he took my arm.

"Roza" I froze for a second before taking another drink. "Roza wait."

Adrian turned around first, "Dimitri don't" his hands were up trying to stop him. "She isn't in the frame of mind to talk to you right now."

"Roza please talk to me" obviously the man doesn't listen.

"Dimitri" Adrian warned.

I whipped around so fast that my head was spinning. "What do you want Mr. love fades?" He cringed. "I don't know what your problem is Dimitri Belikov. From the moment I met you, I loved you and you loved me. First you denied it, then you accepted it, then we couldn't be together, then we could make it work, then you were taken from me, I traveled across the world to find you, I broke Victor Dashkov out of jail just for the chance of a way to save you, I met and fell in love with your family, then you wanted to be with me forever, then you wanted to kill me, and then… then your love faded for me." I took a few quick breaths. "Now you want to talk. Don't bother. I know you don't love me, I remind myself every day. So stop torturing the woman who loves you and spare her feelings for once!" I turned to storm away when he caught me by the arm.

Dimitri spun me around until we were face to face. His lips crashed into mine sending a jolt of electricity through my body. The bottle fell from my hand smashing into a million pieces on the sidewalk. Passion and love flowed between us. My back hit a brick wall. Suddenly I was lifted off my feet. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we continued to kiss. His hands rested on my hips, holding me close. My fingers twisted into his hair, pulling slightly. A low moan erupted from him. I was lightheaded and began to sway to the side. He scooped me up, kissed my forehead and carried me away. I don't know what happened to Adrian. I snuggled into his chest unsure of how long this would last. I took in the smell of his after shave.

A door shut behind us and I realized that Dimitri had taken me back to his room. Our lips met again and our hands began to explore.

**XXXX**

"Rose!" Adrian flashed into my dream, "wake up, it's time to go!"

My eyes opened just as Dimitri entered the bathroom. I dressed and searched for a pen and paper. The shower started and he was singing in Russian. I sat at his desk to compose a letter. I didn't have much time.

_Dimitri,_

_ Hey comrade, don't worry about telling me your love has faded. I already know. I like the song. Well I have to go catch a flight. I will always love you._

_Roza_

I dashed out of the room and headed for the exit. A black SUV was waiting and an upset Pavel sat in the driver's seat. I hopped into the passenger's seat. Abe, Mikhail and my mother sat in the back.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face" my mother scowled. "The whole court has seen your little escapades."

"Isn't that a kettle calling the pot black" I smiled. "I think I caught sight of your escapade this morning." She turned bright red.

"Rosemarie" my father leaned forward, "what happened to my daughter who has been very descrete about her personal business."

"It doesn't count when alcohol is involved" I replied with a laugh.

"She's drunk" Pavel sighed.

"Am not" I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I caught sight of his face. Pure sadness and disappointment radiated from his face. Suddenly my night didn't seem so great. Well I can't lie, it was but I felt bad for him.

"We aren't going to make it at this speed" my father broke the uncomfortable silence. Pavel sped up. We made with no time to spare.

We said our goodbyes and Mikhail and I rushed through the terminal. Our plane took off soon afterwards. Moscow here we come! I tried to sleep, but honestly I couldn't. I watched at least five movies. By the time we landed I was starving, sober, and bored. In the airport I went to the first restaurant I saw. I gobbled up as much food as I could before we had to catch the private jet that would take us to Novosibirsk.

The human day was just beginning. Mikhail and I spent the entire day searching for a place to rent. We found an apartment close to the clubs and nightlife. A very convenient and fully furnished penthouse gave us a perfect view of the downtown. Most of the first day was spent stocking up the kitchen, unpacking, and of course sleeping. I realized that one of my suitcases had been lost and I was out half of my clothes. The next day, I had to go shopping. I was happy that I hadn't lost my unlimited credit card that Abe gave me when I had joined in the family business. Five hours and seven hundred dollars later I headed back to the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A good three days past before we were ready to go hunting for strigoi. Mikhail and I had to make another food run during the day. Two adult dhampirs ate a lot of food. Mikhail handled the talking as he was more fluent in Russian than I was.

"Rose?" someone walked up to me. He was a few years younger than me, well built and quite handsome. It took me a good thirty seconds to put a name to his matured face.

"Hey Denis!" we hugged.

"When did you come back to town?"

"Three days ago" I said looking over to Mikhail who now had all of our bags. "I just came to do some hunting."

"Lev and Art will be happy to see you again."

"How would you guys like to go hunting with my friend and I?" I knew the answer. The boys loved hunting strigoi.

"When and where?" he asked.

"Nine o'clock tonight at the club" I said. They would know which one. The strigoi frequented a certain club that had alley access on two sides, I think the name was Schuka.

I had forgotten how much I enjoyed the fist pumping techno music that the club was famous for. Mikhail stood by the bar watching for strigoi. The rest of us hit the dance floor. After two hours I began to get thirsty.

"You don't have to take a guardian position" I told Mikhail, "remember what we talked about. We need to blend in before we start hunting. If she is in the area we don't want her to go running off."

He nodded. I bought another drink and we hit the dance floor. Some very beautiful dhampir women joined in our group. I noticed their necks right away, blood whores. Then a tall dark Russian man approached and we danced the night away. Every night was pretty much the same for the first two weeks. We staked one or two strigoi a night, but hadn't gotten any information about Sonya Karp. Adrian visited me once. I'm not sure what the purpose of his visit was. He gave some information from Sydney and some information and attempted to discuss Dimitri. I had to explain several times that I know Dimitri doesn't want to love me so why bother making a fuss? I was over that crap. I would always love Dimitri, Always.

On the seventeenth day of our stay in Novosibirsk I got a lead. The local alchemist, Nora, had a reported sighting of a strigoi matching our description. The person in question had been spotted near a club on the south side of town. I packed handcuffs, rope, and an extra stake in my backpack. If we did run into Miss Karp, I would need a way to restrain her until we could make the change.

The club wasn't as busy as Schuka but it was still packed with happy horny people. A lone strigoi stood in an alley. I persude him. The guys held him down while I interrogated, our usual routine. He knew Sonya but wouldn't tell me where he was. "Tell her that Rosemarie Hathaway is looking for her."

"Mikhail Tanner is also searching for her" he added. We released the strigoi who had already healed halfway. "Now what?"

"We wait" I replied. "Let's give it a few days to let the message sink in. Then we will come back and continue the search." I could see the doubt in his eyes, but Mikhail was going to listen to me.

"Why don't we go home for a few days?" Lev suggested.

"Yeah your family misses you Rose" Denis added. "Viktoria has probably told them that you are back. They will be upset if you don't visit."

"Great idea" I smiled. "I haven't seen them in over six months."

"What family do _you_ have in Russia?" Mikhail asked sarcastically.

"The Belikovs" I replied shortly. "Dimitri's family lives in Baia, I visit them during my vacations." Mikhail rolled his eyes. "Just because Dimitri doesn't want to be with me doesn't mean that I have to give up his family." In the end we stuck to my plan. Art drove, he had recently acquired a car, and I slept.

I was in a dim lit room. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was in Adrian's living room. I turned to see him sitting in his favorite arm chair. Instead of sitting I stood behind the sofa facing him and leaned my elbows into the soft back cushions.

"Hey" I greeted him with a smile. "Why so gloom?"

"You've been drinking again" he sighed.

"Damn, and I was trying so hard to hide it" I laughed.

"Why are you drinking so much?" he eyed me. "You don't drink this much when you're home in Turkey." I opened my mouth to ask but he answered "Abe told me that you hardly ever drink. You come to court and now you're a drunk."

"I'm not a drunk" I replied, "I prefer the term toxic happiness."

"Whatever" his arms were folded across his chest. "How could you do that to Belikov? The man was obviously in love with you and you ran away without saying a word."

"I left him a note" I said easing back off the cushions. "I didn't want him to suffer anymore over having to tell me that he doesn't love me. I know he does, but he doesn't want to admit it."

"He admitted it to me" Adrian replied. "I told him to wait there while I went to talk to you. The man was a mess. He heard that you were going to leave court. He wanted to talk to you."

"I don't think I can handle it" I replied honestly. "My heart broke to pieces when he told me that his love faded. Every time I see him, my heart aches. I want him to hold me, kiss me, and tell me that he loves me. Unfortunately he doesn't want to. I understand that now Adrian. When I left court five years ago, I didn't understand how he couldn't love me. I spent six months staking every strigoi I could find. Ask Sydney how many I've killed."

"Three hundred and sixty five" he mumbled.

"That was before I left court" I said pacing around. "In a week or two, I will be adding more to that count. As of right now, I have more strigoi kills than any one guardian or dhampir in the world. The world Adrian." I took a breath. "They recognize me by name and are out to get me. Anyone would be impressed with those numbers. The only one I want to make proud is my mentor. I want Dimitri to tell me he loves me and tell me that he's proud of my skills. Yet he doesn't. Why? He doesn't care."

"That's not true" Adrian was up and in my face. "I don't know how long I can hold two people, but Dimitri is asleep in the house. I am going to try to bring him here."

"What?" I panicked, "No Adrian." Too late. The dream flickered and Dimitri was standing across the room. He advanced towards me and I moved towards the sofa, putting it between us.

"Roza" his word stopped me cold in my tracks. Adrian sat down, his face cringed with concentration. "Please talk to me Roza."

"I tried to talk to you comerade" I replied, "five years ago I told you how I felt and well you know how that went."

His face twitched in pain, "I know Roza. I wasn't myself for that first year after the change. Queen Vasilissa could only heal me slowly. My aura was full of darkness. It took her a year of draining it slowly before I began to return to my former self." He took a step towards me, "after that first year I still wasn't feeling right. I felt empty and angry with myself. I asked Vasilissa to check again and search for the darkness. She found nothing but a hole in my heart. She tried to mend it, but she couldn't. I had a piece of my heart ripped out, you. You are my heart Roza. I need you, I want you, I love you." A tear slid down my cheek. I had imagined us having conversations like this, but never did I ever think that we would have it. "Roza I love you."

"I love you Dimitri" we advanced towards each other.

"I quit my job as a guardian" he said taking hold of my hands. That electric current surged between us.

"I can't hold you both much longer" Adrian squeaked.

"Roza tell me where you are" Dimitri whispered, "I want to be with you, no matter where you are. I want to be by your side. Even if I have to work for Queen Vasilissa could only heal me slowly. My aura was full of darkness. It took her a year of draining it slowly before I began to return to my former self." He took a step towards me, "after that first year I still wasn't feeling right. I felt empty and angry with myself. I asked Vasilissa to check again and search for the darkness. She found nothing but a hole in my heart. She tried to mend it, but she couldn't. I had a piece of my heart ripped out, you. You are my heart Roza. I need you, I want you, I love you." A tear slid down my cheek. I had imagined us having conversations like this, but never did I ever think that we would have it. "Roza I love you."

"I love you Dimitri" we advanced towards each other.

"I quit my job as a guardian" he said taking hold of my hands. That electric current surged between us.

"I can't hold you both much longer" Adrian squeaked.

"Roza tell me where you are" Dimitri whispered, "I want to be with you, no matter where you are. I want to be by your side. Even if I have to work for Ibriham Mazur."Queen Vasilissa could only heal me slowly. My aura was full of darkness. It took her a year of draining it slowly before I began to return to my former self." He took a step towards me, "after that first year I still wasn't feeling right. I felt empty and angry with myself. I asked Vasilissa to check again and search for the darkness. She found nothing but a hole in my heart. She tried to mend it, but she couldn't. I had a piece of my heart ripped out, you. You are my heart Roza. I need you, I want you, I love you." A tear slid down my cheek. I had imagined us having conversations like this, but never did I ever think that we would have it. "Roza I love you."

"I love you Dimitri" we advanced towards each other.

"I quit my job as a guardian" he said taking hold of my hands. That electric current surged between us.

"I can't hold you both much longer" Adrian squeaked.

"Roza tell me where you are" Dimitri whispered, "I want to be with you, no matter where you are. I want to be by your side. Even if I have to work for Ibrahim Mazur." Our lips met with passion and the dream flickered wildly.

"Come home then Dimitri" I said stepping back. "I am on my way home to Baia."

His face beamed with joy, "my family" he whispered the words. "You're going to visit my family."

"Olena said I would always be her daughter" I replied, "didn't they tell you that I visit them twice a year."

Embarrassment flashed across his face briefly before his smile returned. "I am coming home Roza, to you and the rest of my family."

"I can't…" Adrian said as the dream faded and I awoke in the car.

"Rose are you okay?" Mikhail asked seriously. "You were moaning and making some interesting noises."

"Was it a sex dream?" Lev asked.

"Was it about me?" Denis wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, it was Adrian" they sighed in disappointment and turned back to the road. "He brought Dimitri with him. He loves me." I was talking to Mikhail but all eyes were on me now. "He is going to come to Baia."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Rose!" Olena screamed when she opened the door and pulled me into a hug. "Hello Denis, Lev, Art" she nodded to them, pausing when she saw Mikhail.

"This is my friend Mikhail" I replied, "Guardian Tanner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Guardian Tanner" she shook his hand. "Any friend of Rose's is a friend of ours. You guys must be hungry, breakfast is on the table."

"Dimitri is coming soon" I told her happily.

"Dimka hasn't visited in two years" she sighed.

"He told me he loved me" I said as she pulled me into a tight hug. "I told him to come home, his family is here." Tears filled her eyes. Dimitri was her only son and the pride of her life.

I was greeted by Karolina and Viktoria with hugs. Yeva nodded but the smile on her face let me know that she was aware of Dimitri's revelation. Dimitri's other sister, Sonya, was at work. Then someone smashed into me from behind.

"Aunt Rosie!" Paul screamed. "Did you bring me a present?" I always came to Baia with a present for Paul. Usually it was something from one of the countries I had visited lately.

"I don't know" I said putting my index finger against my chin, "have you been listening to your mother? Working hard in school? Helping Yeva?"

"Yes, yes, yes" he replied jumping up and down.

"Then I believe I have something for you in my bag" I sighed, "but I can't get it until my bag makes it upstairs." Paul took the keys and ran to the car. He returned a minute later with my suitcase. My black bag with patches covering it trailed behind him. We listened to the _thump thump thump_ as he dragged the suitcase up the stairs. We heard Paul scream with excitement. Then he came sliding down the banister.

"This is so cool aunt Rosie!" he was shaking the snow globe I had picked up in Novosibirsk. Inside was a statue of St. Basil's Cathedral. He loved the colors and décor of the great church when we met in St. Petersburg two and a half years ago. It was the only vacation they took.

"I'm glad you like it" I said ruffling his thick brown hair. He ran up to his room, no doubt to put the snow globe with his other treasures.

I moved over to the table and sat down with my family and friends. "He idolizes you" Karolina replied.

"Where is Anastasia?" I asked looking around. Anastasia Rose Belikov was Karolina's daughter, she was now five.

"Taking a nap" she said before two screaming children interrupted her thoughts. "Discovering her present I suppose."

"I found this really cute stuffed caribou toy while in Novosibirsk" I said. "She loves soft things."

We ate breakfast and talked about what everyone had been up to. Art, Lev, Denis, and Victoria went to Denis's house. Viktoria and Nicolai were together. Nicolai and Viktoria took positions at their old school as teachers. I washed the dishes while Olena took her grandchildren for a walk with Mikhail. Yeva sat at the table watching me. When we were alone she spoke up.

"She won't do it" she replied. I knew what she meant, I was hoping to ask Oksana to change Miss Karp back. "You will ask her anyways, but she will not agree."

"That's not good" I replied. "Is there anything I could say to convince her?"

"No" she answered.

"I have to try" I said drying my hands. We walked to Oksana and Marc's house.

"Hello Rose" they greeted me. I waved and met them in the garden.

We spent an hour or so talking and whatnot before I popped the question. "Oksana" I started, "I have this friend, Mikhail. He is in love with a woman, Sonya Karp." Marc instantly flinched. Oksana looked between the two of us. Then she concentrated on Marc. They were probably having a mental conversation.

"Don't beat around the bush" Oksana said.

"She's a strigoi and I need a spirit user to change her back" I blurted.

"No, no, no" Marc said. Oksana met his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose, but Marc is right" she sighed, "it's too dangerous." We argued for a good ten minutes before I sighed in defeat. Yeva and I were headed back to the house when she stopped. I knew that look, Yeva was having a vision.

"You can change her back" Yeva said in her trance voice, "open your bond two ways. You have to bridge your minds together. Then she can act through you." She shook her head and continued walking. I turned around in search of Marc.

"Marc, I need help" I said walking up to him. "I need to open my bond two-ways." He agreed to help.

"Sit here" he motioned to a grassy area on the far side of the garden. "Now opening the bond will take effort from you and your bond mate." Shit I didn't have a way to talk to Lissa. "You should be able to contact her if you build a bridge between you." He sat down in front of me. "Close your eyes" I did, "now picture you and your bond mate"

"Lissa" I interrupted.

"Picture you and Lissa on different sides of a river" it was hard to imagine all the details but I think I did okay, "make sure it's a wide river and deep." Lissa flew back with the river bank. The current picked up speed. "Think about small rocks that just barely break the surface, you can cross them with some effort. Guardian training has prepared you with the balance and determination." It was true. "Lissa can't cross, moroi tend to be timid and unsure. She fears her life." I watched Lissa back away from the rocks. "You have to provide her with a safe path to your side. Build her a bridge."

I pictured ropes linking the sides. They appeared. Then I placed the boards of the bridge. One by one I put each individual board into place. When I was halfway across the river, the bridge fell. I grabbed a rock and pulled myself up, hopping back to my side. I tried again with the same result. Ten more times and I still couldn't build a solid bridge_. SOLID!_ I knew what to do. I imagined building a concrete bridge. It looked like a regular road bridge. I stepped out onto the first rock, the bridge started to form. I jumped from rock to rock, creating each section of the bridge. I made it to the other side and turned back to see a very sturdy bridge. I took Lissa's hand ready to guide her but she pulled back afraid. My bridge was dark. I imagined some street lamps lining the bridge, lighting the way to my side. Lissa smiled and ran across the bridge.

_Am I dreaming?_ Lissa's thoughts came in.

_No you're in my head Liss_, I thought.

"Rose!" she screamed, "I can hear you."

_Well don't let other people hear you_ I told her, or _they may think you are crazy. I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine._

This is so cool Rose, she was so happy that it made me smile. Are you smiling because I am happy?

_I guess I will have to get use to you being able to read my thoughts_, I replied. _Listen Liss I need your help._

She read my thoughts of the current situation. _Let's try it!_

_We need to try something small and simple first _I thought. I opened my eyes and looked around.

_Where are we?_ She was taking in the whole scene, including Oksana and Marc. She read the thoughts running through my mind. _There Rose, let's try to bring back that dead bush._

I knelt down by the bush. She ran through the way she had done this a million times. I placed my hand on the plant. _Use me like your own body_ I told her. I felt the magic swelling in her than shooting through the bond. I directed it with my fingers into the plant. Instantly it grew and flourished. We were both amazed and screaming for joy in our heads.

_Rose we did it_, she was smiling. _I think we will have no problem changing back Miss Karp. It feels right to use you. It's like you're a part of my body. I can feel you and your thoughts. This is amazing._ I guess she read my thoughts about the not so great moments_, sorry._

_I will come to you again once we are ready with a plan Lissa_, I thought before turning the lights off on the bridge.

"That was crazy!" I shouted. Oksana smiled, "is it the same for you?"

"No" Marc replied, "we are in love and are more open to each other. Guardians naturally mask themselves. We mask our emotions, thoughts, and our bodies. It's the way they raise us. You block Lissa because of this. If you were bonded to a man that you loved, he would have no problem reading your thoughts." I nodded in agreement.

"I have to head back to the house" I said turning away, "Lissa and I need to charm a stake."

I ran all the way back to the Belikov house. I ran up to the room I always stayed at, Dimitri's old room. I pulled out a spare stake and attempted to reach Lissa again. This time it was as easy as flipping on a light switch.

_Hey_ Lissa greeted me_, I'm ready to try._

I could get use to this, I didn't have to worry about explaining what we have to do. I placed the stake on the bed. I raced through Lissa's thoughts to see how she performed a charm. I placed my hands on the stake and closed my eyes. I felt Lissa calling spirit. She spoke to it like a child asking to go to the playground. She told it exactly what she wanted it to do. Spirit came through the bond and down my arms until it leaked out of my fingers and into the stake. I opened my eyes to see the slight silver glow.

_It worked_ she thought.

_Thanks Lissa_, I _will let you know when we are going to rescue Miss Karp_. I closed the bond and crashed on the bed. I felt like all my energy had drained out of me. I awoke when Mikhail entered the room. He had arranged some blankets on the floor, refusing to leave my side just in case. What worried me was that he and Yeva had had some kind of talk. They knew something that I myself didn't know.

"She comes" Yeva said in the middle of dinner. The sun had been down for only an hour. "Outside the city, she waits. Ten of them. She thinks they can take two guardians easily."

I stood up strapping on my dagger, yatagan and two stakes. "Where?" I asked. She pointed to the south. "Ready?" I asked Mikhail.

"I was born ready" he replied.

"Let's go" I said opening the door. Viktoria and Nicolai had decided to join us, but I made them agree to wait five minutes before following. We didn't want to take a chance of the strigoi fleeing. Mikhail and I passed through the city. Art, Lev, and Denis waited at the entrance to the church. "Five minutes" I mouthed and held up five fingers.

We found the place easily enough. Mikhail froze when he saw Miss Karp. I too was taken aback. I pulled Lissa to me through the bond. She too was startled by Sonya's appearance. Sonya Karp had been crazy but she always looked nice and gentle. The woman standing in front of us looked deadly and confident. Lissa was uncomfortable with the numbers. She had never seen a group of strigoi like this since the night Dimitri had kidnapped her.

"Mikhail" her voice rang out in laughter, that evil strigoi laugh. "I always wanted to have you with me. I didn't want to steal your life, but here you came to me."

"Stay away from her" I told him, "remember what I told you, kill as many of them as you can and leave Miss Karp to me." He flinched.

"How is the Dragomir princess?" Sonya cocked her head in an unnatural position. "She will go crazy you know."

"Not anymore" I replied, "we have gained control, something we are going to help you with." I nodded to Mikhail. Lissa gasped seeing my thoughts of what we were going to do.

Mikhail took out a small knife and sliced into his hand. Five strigoi lost control and charged him. The battle began.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Five strigoi launched themselves at Mikhail. I pulled out my yatagan and sliced through the others until I was face to face with Miss Karp. She stumbled back, obviously scared. I mimicked her steps. I heard the others arrive behind me. Mikhail was instantly by my side. Sonya ran, we chased. Through the open fields we traveled. She jumped over a river in a single bound. We followed her along the river, keeping her in sight until we reached a bridge. I knew this bridge. My heart skipped a beat as I ran across the place where I had staked Dimitri. I remembered him falling back into the river. We were close behind her. She passed the mansion, we still persued. Five more strigoi emerged from the house. Mikhail stopped to distract them. I glanced back just to make sure the others were close behind. I saw Nicolai clear the bridge and jump into the fight. I turned back to Miss Karp. She wasn't that far ahead of me anymore. I pulled out my dagger and threw it right into her spinal cord. It wouldn't kill a strigoi of course, but she sure as hell wasn't going to run anymore. Mikhail caught up just as I removed my dagger.

"We only get one shot at this" I told him and Lissa, "are you ready?" both gave me the positive answer I was waiting for. Art, Lev, Denis, Nicolai, and Viktoria ran up. "Art, Denis, Lev you know what to do, restrain her." The four guys each pinned her to the ground. I knelt by her heart, stake in hand.

_Let the spine heal first_, Lissa thought. My hands were placed on the body. I felt the hole closing up and her body instantly gained strength. _NOW!_

I took the stake to her heart allowing Lissa to do what she needed to. I felt the whole thing, saw it all, and wanted to kill myself. Miss Karp's memories surged through me. Her school days, hiding her talent, secretly helping spirit users at St. Vladimir's Academy, me and Lissa, her capture, crazy thoughts, headaches, the decision to go strigoi, then everything went still. I witnessed the change. The pain, the amazing senses, and the ultimate removal of all my problems. I could see how it was so appealing. Lissa was mending her soul back together. I reached in to remove the dark memories. Then she cried. Miss Karp broke down and cried in my lap.

She looked at me, Mikhail, her hands and the others. "I'm me" she muttered, "I am back to myself" then she reached down and made the grass grow taller. "Spirit, you returned."

Mikhail scooped her up in his arms and we headed back to Baia. The walk was much longer than the adrenaline run we had just finished. I heard Mikhail whispering sweet words and singing some personal song.

"You guys pack the car" I told the boys. Mikhail had set Miss Karp in the back to get some sleep. Now we needed to head back to Novosibirsk. I went into the house to say goodbye to the Belikovs. Tears streamed eyes, until I promised to return within two weeks. I promised Paul and Anastasia new hats when I returned. Then I headed out the door. The guys were waiting and I jumped in. Daylight was quickly approaching. Three of us had to squish into the front seat in order to make space for everyone. The road was long and silent.

We arrived shortly after sun up. Mikhail took Miss Karp straight to his room for some much needed sleep. They guys returned to Tanya's and I was left to myself. I closed the bond right after we made it to Baia, it took a lot of effort to keep it open. I gobbled down some waffles, doughnuts, and leftovers I brought back from Olena. Then I crashed on my bed. It was the most restful sleep I had in a long time. I was ultimately happy. Dimitri confessed to loving me and was going to be in my arms again soon, we changed back Sonya, and I wasn't in any kind of trouble for once. Three reasons to be happy. I didn't think about what I would have to do when I woke up, instead I concentrated on everything positive. For once, there was a lot of positive things in my life. I awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. _Stupid phone!_

"Hello" I answered groggily.

"Roza" Dimitri gasped.

"Hey comrade" I lightened up. "I'm in Novosibirsk."

"Why are you there? You could have stayed with my family" he argued.

"I know" I replied laughing, "but we have more space here."

"I am coming to see you" he said, I could hear Paul and Anastasia arguing over something. "I will be there in a few hours."

"What day is it?" I asked looking over at the calendar that hung on my wall.

"Tuesday"

"Shit!" I yelled. "I've been asleep for two days. I guess spirit really does drain the mind." Then I took in his comment. "Stay with your family" I said cheerily, "you haven't been there in almost two years. I will be back sometime over the next week. I just have to take care of one more piece of business here."

He sighed, "okay, but we need to talk."

"Soon" I smiled to myself.

After hanging up I went into the living room. Mikhail and Sonya were there. "How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Strange" she replied, "I haven't seen the sun in five years and now I can't stop enjoying looking at it."

"Don't look too hard, it can burn your eyes" I smiled at her.

"Do thank Princess Vasilissa for me" she said.

"She is queen now" I replied. "So did Mikhail tell you the plan?" She shook her head no, "well we have learned that spirit users not bonded to another tend to go crazy." As in 'that's why we all called you loon.' "So we are going to kill Mikhail and let you bring him back to life, creating a bond. Then he will be able to draw on the darkness of spirit and use it towards fighting. Oksana and Marc have offered to help you through the transition." Her face looked horrified.

"You want to kill him?"

"No" I sighed, "we have to. Is your magic back to full power." Mikhail shook his head 'yes' while she stammered.

"Yes, it is but.." she began, "I don't think it's a good idea."

I took out my stake and hit him in the heart. He fell backwards off the couch. Blood gushed out of the wound. Sonya burst into tears and flew to his side. I was on her, holding her hands back. She had to bring him back just as his soul departed. I released her when it started to rise. Miss Karp's hands removed the stake. Then I watched as she ran her hands along his chest. Instantly his soul was jerked back into his body. The blood receded back into the opening and the skin stitched itself together.

Mikhail sat up instantly. "Wow" he said, "what an experience!"

"I don't remember mine" I admitted cleaning my stake on an old rag. "Do you sense her?" He nodded as did Sonya. "Can you sense him?" Their gazes were locked. I could tell that they had an open two-way bond. I was jealous, it was something I had to work for. Life is so not fair.

"I hear it!" he said turning to me. "I can hear her thoughts."

"I can hear his too" Sonya added. They turned back to each other and I left.

The air was cool. It passed over my skin sending chills up my spine, down my arms and legs. I stood for a moment on the silent street. I took a deep breath.

"Rose" a faint voice called. I kept my eyes closed, hoping it would go away. "Rose" the voice repeated my name, a little louder.

I opened my eyes to see what I didn't want. Mason stood there, staring at me with those sad eyes. Tears leaked down my cheek. "Mason" I sobbed dropping to the ground. In all the five years that I lived in Turkey, I never saw him. I thought about that day in Spokane all the time. "I'm sorry" I cried into my hands, "it's my fault that you're dead. I never should have given you the information. If it wasn't for me, you would still be alive." I looked up to see him shaking his head.

"Come" his voice was a whisper, he motioned me to follow as he moved through the city. I followed him out of the city and into a graveyard. I paused at the sight of over a thousand spirits. Amongst them was Queen Tatiana. I stepped over the threshold of the sacred ground, and every spirit turned towards me. "You" Mason began pointing at me and motioning for me to sit on a concrete bench under a large tree.

"You have screwed up" Tatiana said looking down at me. Several others stood behind her, I recognized him as past kings and queens of the moroi world. "You have unleashed an evil into the world. We didn't know for quite some time, just how evil he is." It took me a moment to sort it out. Who? "Victor Dashkov is out to destroy our world. At one point, he wanted the best for all moroi. Yes his method was twisted but the goal was of good intention." I rolled my eyes.

"You must stop him" King Kristof Badica added. He was king in the 1950s. He was assassinated by his nephew after his ten year reign. "End this problem here and now" he looked down on me, "you must rid the world of this problem."

"How?" I wasn't sure that I could do this. Take out Victor Dashkov.

"That is for you to figure out" Tatiana stepped forward again, "and figure it out before he switches sides."

_Switches sides?_ "Victor wouldn't turn strigoi!" I was confident about that, "he hates strigoi, he wants a better world. A world where we exterminate them like bugs, instead of hiding like rats in the sewers." I had talked to Victor a few times, enough to get his world vision. In a way he reminded me of Miss America. They want world peace but have no clue how to do it. Although, Victor was researching ways to achieve his goal.

"That _was_ true Guardian Hathaway" Tatiana replied. "Unfortunately, after your testimony and his sentencing, Victor began to have other thoughts. I want you to keep in mind that he asked his only daughter to become one of those undead abominations." I nodded. I remembered Natalia, she had been a friend of ours. "You know what you must do, this problem is yours to solve. So get out there and fix it."

The ghosts nodded as they either sank into the ground or rose to the clouds. There was no easy way to handle this issue. I had to kill Victor or get him back to Tavarsov Prison. Killing him would ultimately be the easiest and probably the most convenient. I pulled out my cell and dialed the number by heart. I didn't have a contact list and I always erased my call record. Abe's number one rule was 'leave nothing behind but the memory of pain'. Never leave call records on your phone and always block your number. The two things that I always did.

"Ibrahim Mazur" my father's voice rang out, "what business do you have?"

**I just want to give a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. I really enjoy reading your reviews, please keep them coming. **


	10. Chapter 10  14

**Chapter 10**

"Ibrahim Mazur" my father's voice rang out, "what business do you have?"

"Baba" I whispered into the phone.

"Kiz?" he asked skeptically.

"Evet, Baba" I replied, "its me."

"What kind of trouble are you in now?"

"What makes you think I am in trouble?" I replied, the sigh on the other end let me know that he knew it was serious.

"You didn't murder a queen did you?"

"Yok Baba" I answered angrily, "of course I didn't kill a queen. I need help finding someone. Do you have a pen and paper?" He always had them at hand, just in case. "I need the current whereabouts of Victor Dashkov."

"May I ask why?" he was skeptical of receiving an answer. What the hell. I had nothing left to lose.

"I plan to kill him" I replied with as much indifference as I could muster.

"Ah" he said, I could hear his pen scratching the paper. Then I heard the click of a busy typer. "I am so proud," well that was good news, "I will call you as soon as I locate him." I thanked him and clicked the phone shut and headed back to the apartment.

"My vacation to Baia will have to wait" I sighed as I walked through the door. "You two go on ahead. Oh and would you mind giving a message to Dimitri?" Mikhail was more than happy to oblige, "Tell him that I love him."

"Where are you going?" Mikhail asked as I packed a single bag.

"I am off to find Victor Dashkov" I replied packing my recently cleaned stake, "and then I am going to kill him. When everything is said and done, no one will be the wiser. There will be no body, no murder investigation, and certainly no funeral."

"Rose stop" Mikhail closed the door, blocking my route. "You can't be serious. How can you kill a moroi and a royal moroi at that? If someone discovered what you did, you would be stripped of your title again and maybe even thrown in prison."

"It doesn't matter" I replied pushing past him. "I have to do this, because of me he is walking the world doing god knows what. I made the mistake of breaking him out of prison, now I have to right my wrong."

"Two wrongs don't make a right" Sonya said as I walked through the living room.

"Listen, I don't know what he is up to" I glared at them. "All I know is that he is planning something big. Too big. If I don't stop him, people might die. Those deaths will be on my hands." I slammed the door behind me. I hailed a taxi to the nearest airport.

I sat there for two hours just staring at the departures and arrivals. If I were Victor, where would I hide? Somewhere obvious, so obvious no one looks there. _Court!_ I purchased a ticket and was in the air within hours. A four hour layover left me stranded in London. The flight canceled due to a terrible storm. I took a room at the airport hotel. I had slept for an hour and forty minutes when I was awoken by my stupid phone.

"Hello" I mumbled groggily into the cell.

"Rose its Abe" I sat up and fumbled for the pad of paper and hotel pen that sat on the nightstand. "I had to go through some serious contacts to get the information."

"Where is he Abe?" I demanded tapping the pen impatiently.

"I have a request" he said, "I want you to take Pavel on your little mission. You need some back up."

"No!" I didn't yell, just spoke firmly. "I don't need any help. I just need a location."

"Oh stop having a temper tantrum like some kind of child" he demanded. "if you want my help, then you will have to abide by my rules."

"Your rules!" I was shouting now. "I played by your rules for five years. This is my personal mission and I am going to do it my way. Either you help me or I will find another mobster to give me information." I pounded a fist on the nightstand. I ignored the crack of wood and continued my rant, "if you don't help me I will sign on with Bartolini." I shouldn't have gone that far.

My father and I attended a very prestigious party in Romania. I met several of the European mobsters such as Lorenzo Bartolini. His personal guardian and I had it out after a minor disagreement. Mr. Bartolini was very impressed when I kicked his guardian's ass that he offered me a job. Promised to pay twice whatever Abe paid. He didn't know that Abe was my father. Most people don't know that. I declined but promised to keep him in mind if I chose to leave Abe's service.

"You wouldn't" Abe's voice was business, "of all the ridiculous notions. My own daughter betray me and work for my worst enemy."

"Information is business and business is money" I threw his own words in his face, "I need that information."

"He's in Las Vegas" he sighed, "Pavel will meet you there." Then I heard the click of a phone disconnecting.

Well at least I had my location. I rubbed my eyes and walked through the hotel lobby and back into the airport. The storm had eased and some flights were planned to leave soon. I booked a ticket on a flight scheduled to leave in an hour. I rushed back to my room for my bag and caught my flight.

I changed flights in Chicago before heading out to Las Vegas. As my father promised, I found Pavel waiting nervously. I waved and followed him to the car.

"I guess no one is out in the early mornings" I commented as we drove through the empty streets.

"Most people come out at night for the all you can eat buffets, gambling, and drinking" he replied pulling up to the Luxor hotel. "Here we are."

"Leave it to Abe to book this place" I sighed, "so much for trying to stay under the radar." We checked into the hotel. Abe had booked us two rooms in the pyramid with a spectacular view of the strip. I was exhausted as I threw my bag into the plush carpet. The bed was covered in gold satin sheets. I don't think my head even hit the pillow before I fell asleep.

It was night before I awoke. Damn jet lag. I felt like shit. I needed a drink. I showered and changed my clothes before heading down stairs. I took a seat at the bar and ordered a vodka and coke. Yes coke goes with almost every alcohol. Two drinks later I was pretty happy.

"Hmm" a man sitting in the next chair sized me up. "A dhampir. Long hair, not a guardian. Yet the face is familiar." He rested his chin on his fist as he examined my face, "Rose Hathaway, I assume. By look of those scars, you have had many run-ins with strigoi."

I emptied my glass and ordered another, "yes. Still a guardian, only in love with my hair. Definitely the name in question. Strigoi suck."

"There is more vodka in that drink than coke" he replied. I looked down at my nearly clear drink. A small line of coke lined the bottom of the glass.

"That's the way I like it" I replied taking a sip of my fresh drink. "Moroi" I examined him. He had dark hair that curled down to the nape of his neck. It took me a moment to put a name to the face. "Russian in descent, raised by your mother in Spain. You speak Russian, Spanish, French, and Italian. Your guardians are sitting at the table behind us, but you wanted to speak to me. You might want to threaten me." I laughed, "good luck!"

"Abe Mazur keeps files on all his business associates" he replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sergio Delgado" I smiled. "What brings you to Vegas?"

"The same thing that brings you here" he replied, snapping me into attention. "Yes, my spies informed me of your little plan. I want in and I am willing to back your little operation."

"Why?" I asked setting aside my drink.

"Ten years ago, Victor used my… services to gain information on a select group of royals" he took a sip of his red wine, "the point is, he didn't pay up in full. His empty promise left me in trouble. Five years it took me to regain some of the status I once held, but I can't get it all back."

"Revenge is sweet" I said after a moment of silence I added, "why didn't you take him out before."

"I had planned to have him assassinated in Tavarsov," he replied with indifference, "someone messed that up."

"Sorry" I said before I could stop the word. His eyebrow shot up. A small greedy smile crossed his face. I asked the bar tender for a glass of coke.

"Cunning, viscious, and absolutely gorgeous" he said reaching out to touch my hair. I slapped his hand away and he let out a small amused laugh. "Such a prize for anyone in need of a highly qualified guardian."

"My loyalties lie with Abe" I replied shortly. "However as of right now we both have a common goal. What do you have to offer?"

"Five highly trained guardians and myself" he replied taking a sip of his wine. "I am a fire user, I want to watch his body burn to ashes. I need to know that he can not survive."

"Victor has at least two guardians with him at all times" I said sipping my coke, "he also keeps a small entourage of moroi. All of which are highly trained killers. He himself specialized in earth, but I suspect his strength to lie in charming objects."

"Yes, I have heard about the necklace" he replied simply.

I cringed at the thought of that day, before my trouble all began. "He also keeps a pack of psi hounds" I continued. "His greatest strength lies with his brother."

"Victor Dashkov has no siblings" he replied confidently.

"I have met his brother" I replied, "the man is smart and conniving. Victor believes him to be weak minded but the man is more than capable of fending for himself. His specialty is Spirit."

I watched him as he took into account all the information I had given him. "The alchemists assured me that he has no siblings, only a daughter long dead."

"Natalie, yes she is dead. I watched her die after she attacked me" I replied as the light headed feeling of the vodka began to subside. "I tell you in all honest faith, that I have met and acquired knowledge about his illegitimate half-brother."

"Does he have a name?"

"He does, but I don't know if I can trust you with it yet" I replied sipping half my drink.

"Rose!" Pavel found me. He rushed towards me, but was met by four guardians forming a wall between us and him. "Don't trust him Rose."

"Pavel sit" I ordered him. He had no choice but to obey. As the daughter of Abe Mazur, I was technically in charge. He grunted but did as I said. Sergio's guardians returned to their chairs. "Like I said" I continued, "trust is an issue I have. It's not gained easily."

"I understand" his eyes remained on Pavel. "Why would Mr. Mazur allow his two best guardians to run this kind of a mission?" I didn't answer, only sipped my drink. "This is your own personal vendetta" he was thinking out loud, "Mr. Mazur represented you in court five years ago, I remember that story. He won your case, even though all the evidence pointed to you." I could see the wheels turning, but he couldn't figure it out.

"We will need a contract" I replied standing up. He snapped his fingers and one of his guardians stepped forward and placed a single sheet of paper on the counter. I picked it up and read it three times. "Plain, simple, and to the point" I replied, "I will look it over and return it to you with my corrections."

"Corrections?" he looked skeptical. "What kind of corrections?"

"It's too open for interpretation" I replied. "I like to be specific when it comes to contracts."

"Abe Mazur is very particular as well" he sighed looking at the pathetic excuse for a contract. Basically it said that both parties had to be in constant contact with the others. "How about this, I will assign one of my men to you. You go about your business, and everything else. My guardian will keep me informed, if you head out I will go."

"Ha" I let out a burst of laughter, "so he can murder me in my sleep? No way."

At that moment my phone rang. Abe. I answered in Turkish, keeping everything business like. I wasn't taking any chances.

"Don't get yourself into trouble" he replied when I explained the situation. "Sergio Delgado is extremely dangerous, however he does have it out for Dashkov. They had a big fall out some ten years ago."

"I will watch my back, sir" he laughed as he listened to me be formal. I suppose it reminded him of those good four years we had in Turkey together. "Are you adequately covered?"

"Don't worry" he replied, "I have four guardians and Belikov is on his way."

Shock rang through and I answered in english by accident "why is Dimitri going to the house?"

"Turkish Rose" he reminded me. "Guardian Belikov has requested information on your whereabouts, we are meeting in a few hours to discuss terms for the disclosure of the information." I moaned in discontent.

"No" I replied, in English again. "Stay away from Dimitri, I will contact him myself. No strings, don't corrupt him into this line of work."

"I don't corrupt" he mumbled as I hung up my phone. Sergio watched with amusement.

"Interesting" he replied glancing at Pavel. I could only imagine the discomfort there. "Oh! He is protecting you. Abe didn't release two guardians he sent one with you. Why? What is your relationship to him?"

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you" I replied with a smile. "Excuse me, I have to make a very important call. I will discuss your offer with my partner and we will get back to you." I turned and walked away, Pavel flanking my right.

**Chapter 11**

"Dimitri" I said as I heard the phone being picked up.

"Roza?" he replied. "I am on my way to Turkey..."

"No" I interrupted him, "come to Las Vegas. I am hunting someone here. I could really use an extra body."

"Who?" he asked. I could hear the bustle of people. He was in an airport.

"Victor Dashkov" I replied.

"Roza" he sighed,

"Don't make a deal with Abe" I replied. I realized at that moment that Pavel wasn't behind me. I turned around to see an empty hallway. I back tracked while talking to Dimitri. "Pavel and I are in Vegas looking for him. I have an offer from Sergio Delgado for help. I will tell you where I am, I will even wait for you before going after him. Just please… Please don't make a deal with Abe." I didn't want him to throw away his life and career like that.

He sighed after a moment, "will you wait for me before you act."

"Yes, yes I promise" I replied. I saw Pavel sitting under the stairs. "Pavel what the hell are you doing?..." Something hard and heavy hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground as my vision failed.

"Roza! Roza what happened?" Dimitri yelled into the phone. "ROZA…" was the last thing I heard as the phone snapped into pieces and my hearing failed.

_***Several hours later***_

"She's awake" a man's voice rang out. My head was screaming from the pain. I tried to sit up, but found my hands and legs tied to something. I was laying on something soft, very soft. I cracked open my eyes to see the most spectacular view. There were large windows on every side of the room. The bathroom, bedroom, and living room were one space separated only by half walls. Well the toilet was in its own closet near the door. A single guardian stood next to the door eyeing me suspiciously.

"What the hell is this?" I shouted. I was handcuffed to a four poster bed. The canopy was pulled back to ensure that I could see the view. I eyed the guardian, he was one of Sergio's men from earlier. "Sergio Delgado will pay for this," I promised.

"No need for that" Victor's voice replied as the door opened. "Sergio Delgado was disposed of.

**Chapter 12**

"Rosemarie Hathaway" my father's voice echoed through the phone. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Baba" I whined.

"Don't take that voice with me" he scowled.

"Fine" I changed tactics, I put on my business face. My business face must be scarier than my guardian mask because both Dimitri and Pavel stepped away from me. "Here's how it went. We spotted the object of our desire yesterday. He travels with two moroi and six dhampirs. Need I remind you how he fights with his element? I didn't think so. The man plays dirty. Delgado offered me five men, dhampirs and I needed them."

"Are you suggesting that the three of you can't handle the situation?" his voice was teasing, almost challenging. "What happened to my overly confident and foolish daughter?"

"Foolish!" I shouted. People on the street were staring at me. "How dare you call me foolish? You know what I went through right after I left court." I turned away from Dimitri. "I am confident; I could handle him and his posse on my own. For once I chose to use my head and plan. I want that man dead, and by god I am going to get it done!"

"I hope you're in your own room and not screaming on the street" his voice remained at its normal pitch. God I hated his self control.

"Contact Pavel if you want information" I shouted into the phone before slamming it closed and shoving it back in my pocket.

I was still facing away from Dimitri and Pavel. I smoothed out my clothes, took a deep breath, smiled and turned around. "Riviera here we come."

The cab ride was silent except for the small talk of the cabbie. He commented on the weather and tourists then asked us where we were from. One Russian, one Turk and one American, we were quite the car load.

We arrived at the Riviera around eleven. I checked us in at the front desk. I requested the third floor. Unreachable from the ground but wouldn't kill me if I jumped down. Good for escape. Dimitri carried our bags and I pressed the elevator button. Pavel stormed off to his room. Dimitri opened the door and threw the bags into the room. Then he swept me off my feet and into his arms. He carried me into the room.

"I always wanted a pretend honeymoon," I laughed as the door shut.

"It's the same thing" he replied setting me down on the bed, "we are starting a new life. However if you want to get married, we are in Vegas."

"Tempting" I teased. "Although I'm not really sure I am ready for that kind of commitment."

"Roza" he whispered leaning down and gently kissing me. No more words were needed. The touching and kissing started off gentle and soft but soon grew passionate and rough. Before I knew it, we were naked and happy.

"What time is that meeting?" Dimitri asked as his hands caressed my back.

"Two" I replied, "What time is it now?"

"One"

"Crap" I said jumping out of bed. "I have to get ready. Okay shower, teeth, hair, makeup…no outfit….first I have to choose an outfit." I opened my bag, nothing. "Shit" I ran over to the phone and dialed the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Joy" a kind woman's voice answered on the first ring, "how may I help you?"

"Do you have dry cleaning?"

"Yes miss Hathaway" she replied, "In only an hour we can guarantee any one item."

"That's too much time" I thought of another solution, "do you have a dress shop nearby?"

"Tell me what you want, what size and how much" she replied thoughtfully, "I will have something sent up."

"Excellent" I replied, "I need a cocktail dress, dark red like a good wine. "The price is not a concern. Charge it to the card." She informed me that my dress would arrive in less than twenty minutes.

I showered, applied makeup, and removed several articles of jewelry. A knock at the door announced my dress. I flung the door open. The bell boy passed me a garment bag. I tipped him a twenty and headed back to the restroom. I opened the bag to see the dress. It was perfect. Dark red, knee length, strapless, tight on top and loose from the waist down. I complemented the dress with a single strand of pearls and matching earrings. Dimitri wore his typical guardian black outfit. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Wow" he said checking me up and down, "you look really good."

"It better look good" I said pulling out my two inch heels. "I think this dress just cost me a grand and I can't even pack my yatagan or a dagger." I pulled out my dagger and held it up to my thigh. No go, it would stick out at least three inches. "Let's go, I want to be right on time."

"Royals like a fashionably late entrance" he said as the door closed, Pavel followed soon after.

"Yes, they do" I replied. "In this world, you are never late. Well unless you are the top of the chain, like Abe right now." A smile crossed my lips. "I must be punctual and completely in control of myself. You two need to act like guardians. Silent and scary."

"Rose is usually loud and scary" Pavel laughed. We were in the elevator heading down to the bar. "Do I interfere when one of his men attacks?"

"No" I replied as the doors opened, "business. Silence." I led the way through the casino and into the bar. The group was easy to spot. There were more dhampirs then I was expecting. Something was up. I signaled Pavel with my left hand. Twisting my fingers behind my back he knew to stay back at the door. Dimitri got the hint and pulled back. I approached Delgado on my own. "Good evening, Mr. Delgado."

"Call me Sergio" he turned. Pure shock flooded his face. Then he looked extremely pleased. He stood and offered me his elbow. I took it and he led me to a private room. "All guards are to remain outside the meeting room" he informed me as we passed through a heavy door. "I am very excited to do business with the daughter of Abe Mazur." So he figured it out.

"Ah" I smiled at him, "someone let my secret slip."

"Care to guess who?"

"I don't need to guess" I replied, "I saw his personal guards. Lorenzo Bartolini should know better than to talk about me when I am not around to defend myself." We passed through another door.

"Here we are" he announced as we entered a board room. A long black table with eight white chairs sat in the middle of the room. Not only was Lorenzo Bartolini there but so was his son, Recco, sitting on his right. Across the table sat Louis Leveque from France. Next to him was Wu Rui from China. "Rosemarie Hathaway" he nodded to the room.

I stepped ahead of him. "_Wú ruì xiānshēng nín hǎo_" I greeted him. Last name first in Chinese, I think. Either way he smiled and returned the gesture. "Bonjour M. Leveque" I greeted Louis. "Ciao Mr. Bartolini" I turned my attention to Recco. Then I took my seat at the head of the table and Delgado took his opposite.

"I am greatly offended Rosemarie" Lorenzo spoke as I adjusted my chair.

"I am the one who should be offended" I replied seriously, "I have heard that you are telling secrets about my life to others." A flash of fear splashed across his face and disappeared.

"Put aside your differences" Louis spoke up, "we need to discuss business." Recco winked at me and slid a folder down the table.

"We all have a common goal here" Lorenzo spoke. "All of us have had unpleasant dealings with Victor Dashkov" he stood and gracefully made his way around the table. I opened the folder. Pictures of Victor in Las Vegas were on top. I shuffled through them. Someone had obviously been tailing him and Victor had been getting around. There were pictures of him gambling, drinking, at a show, and walking through the streets. The last picture caught my attention. It was Victor just outside the Luxor hotel. He was staring right at the camera, with a sick smile. The expression reminded me of that day back at the academy, when his daughter had turned. He had used that smile, the smile that said 'I am going to destroy you'. I hate that look.

"Did your man die?" I asked setting the picture aside. The rest were documents, reasons why they wanted him dead. I couldn't believe it. Victor owed a lot of money, at least six figures. I flipped through the pages.

"How did you know?" Wu asked.

"His expression" I replied, "he saw your man and probably played some sick and twisted game with him. That is his way. Victor likes to play games. Sometimes he likes to get caught, but this face" I held up the photo, "says 'you are going to die'."

"Yes he died" Recco sighed. I saw the sorrow in his face and knew immediately who had died.

"Martino" I had known him. Martino was Recco's best friend and business partner. They were distant cousins or something. "He was a good man" I added, a small smile rose on Recco's face. I went into my business mode, "so we all want Victor Dashkov dead."

Everyone nodded, it was Recco who spoke up slamming his fist down on the table "he needs to die. I don't care how, just as long as its painful."

"Recco" Lorenzo warned. Recco didn't back down.

"I am the one who suggested we ask you" Recco continued, "I know you can get the job done. Plus you have your own personal strife with him. So the question is…Do you accept this mission Rosemarie Hathaway?" I smiled, Recco loved movies. Last year, when our fathers attempted to arrange an agreement between us, he had told me that his favorite movie was Charlie's Angels. His fantasy was always to be Charlie with his own angel. That's why he wanted me, to be his personal deadly assassin. Too bad I don't play the submissive role too well. I told him what he could do with his fantasy and gave him a broken nose. What upset Lorenzo is that it happened in his house in Italy. Oops.

"I plan on killing Victor with or without your help" I stated just as Lorenzo took his seat. "I have three well trained dhampirs ready. What do you offer?"

"Five dhampirs" Delgado spoke first. "We already have an agreement."

"I give you my daughter and her guard" Wu spoke up. "Mai Lyn good with sword and experienced in offensive fire magic."

"That is quite the honor Mr. Wu" I smiled at him, "I would be honored to work with Mai Lyn and her guard." I couldn't remember the name of her personal guard, but I do know that they are a couple. That, however, is a secret that no one tells Mr. Wu.

"We offer three dhampirs" Lorenzo spoke up.

All eyes turned to Louis Leveque, who had remained silent through most of the meeting. He reclined back in his chair with his chin resting on his fist. I knew him the least out of all of them. Mr. Leveque was quiet and reserved. He kept his own territory in complete control. His reputation was fierce and he was third in the line of most feared men in the world. My father was first, of course. Next was Bartolini then Leveque then Wu then Delgado. _Holy Shit_! It just occurred to me that we had four of the most dangerous mobsters in one place.

"We need to hurry this up" I said, "we aren't safe in the same location. Not to mention we are out of our territories."

"She has a point" Leveque spoke up. "I offer my most experienced guard," I eyed him suspiciously hoping he would give the name. It worked, "Quint" he didn't have to say another word. Quint was one of the best guardians that ever lived. He was forty-five years old and had killed over a hundred strigoi. Leveque declared France officially strigoi free, the only country that actually kept its boarders clean. He was the only other one that I would need.

"Terms" I said packing the folder up, and sliding it back to Recco. "No contracts, no records of our meeting. We will meet tomorrow" I looked them all in the eye, "outside the city. We will plan act and separate. No blaming others for any deaths. Everyone enters equally willing."

Recco stood up and the others did the same, anger flashed through his eyes. _Here we go again_! "Who died and crowned you queen? I don't take orders from any impure blood whore." Lorenzo's hand pulled his son back. The others moved away from them. Smart. He of all people should know better than to challenge me.

"Watch your tongue" Lorenzo tried to make eye contact. "If you challenge her, there will be nothing I can do for you."

"I don't care!" he shouted. We had similar temperaments, except I had the muscle to back it up. "That bitch has no hold on me." Lorenzo backed up and joined the others. They knew better than to stand too close. "I am the legitimate son of Lorenzo Bartolini, the most dangerous mobster in the world and I am not going to be ordered around by…"

He didn't get to finish, my foot made contact with his neck.

**Fight scene will be in the next chapter. Please review, let me know what you think of my story.**

**Chapter 13**

"Watch your tongue" Lorenzo tried to make eye contact. "If you challenge her, there will be nothing I can do for you."

"I don't care!" he shouted. We had similar temperaments, except I had the muscle to back it up. "That bitch has no hold on me." Lorenzo backed up and joined the others. They knew better than to stand too close. "I am the legitimate son of Lorenzo Bartolini, the most dangerous mobster in the world and I am not going to be ordered around by…"

He didn't get to finish, my foot made contact with his neck. I slammed him against the wall with smack. The others leaned against the far wall. Lorenzo watched me carefully. My heel pressed into his throat, cutting off his air supply. He tried to scream and attempted to knock my leg away, but that wasn't going to happen. His lips started to turn blue. I pulled back and let him drop to the floor gasping for air. "Watch your mouth boy" I warned him.

I turned to the others. "Thank you for sparing him Miss Hathaway" Lorenzo spoke, "I know he can be foolish."

"He is still young" I replied, "didn't he just turn twenty-one?"

"Yes" his father shook his head.

"Hopefully he will grow out of it" I said heading for the door. "Let me know where to meet you tomorrow."

"My house" Lorenzo Bartolini returned to his business face, "an hour south of here." He handed me a slip of paper with the address and I tucked it into my bra. Always a good attention getter. I opened the door to leave when a gust of wind knocked me into it. _That boy has some nerve._

I whipped around. He was standing smug. Lorenzo was shaking his head with a sigh. Recco readied himself. A chair flew towards me. I wish I had my sword. My foot made contact with the base of the chair, snapping it in half. The pieces hit the wall. Two more chairs came my way, I dodged them easily. Another chair came through the air, I ducked and rushed him. My fist found his chest. Recco hit the wall. I heard the door open and close, but didn't turn to see if someone entered or left. Recco kicked me in the shin hurting him more than me. I retaliated with a more powerful and effective kick. He fell to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach before picking him up by the hair. "I wouldn't have treated you this way if it wasn't for your arrogance and ignorance. In fact I am going to give you a present to remember me by." I slapped him across the face. I could see the imprint and swelling begin. I smiled and turned away.

The others had cleared out. I straightened my dress and smoothed down my hair. Then I headed out of the room proudly. The hallway was empty. As soon as I emerged at the bar, two guardians rushed past me. They were probably on their way to help the spoiled brat.

"Is my son still breathing?" Lorenzo asked. A hint of concern rose in his voice.

"I went easy on him" I replied with a coy smile, "he will live, but he will carry a mark of shame for a day or two." Dimitri was at my side and Pavel soon took his position. "Mr. Wu, Mr. Leveque, Mr. Delgado, Bartolini; I will meet you tomorrow. Noon." I walked away, headed back to my room.

"I can't believe you did that" Pavel sounded more approving then I would have thought. "You kicked Recco Bartolini's ass."

"Who told you what happened?" I asked without turning towards him.

"Wu" he replied. "You know the old man likes to gossip." Mr. Wu was a big gossiper. He was a single seventy year old man with a grown daughter.

"Figures" I sighed, "I will have to talk some since into him."

"Ha" Pavel laughed, "you know that Rui and Mai Lyn are very skilled with the sword. I think he is one of the few people that could actually beat you."

"I will challenge him one day" I replied jokingly, "I can take him." We were at our rooms now. "You guys can do whatever you want. Get some food, rest, watch a show, gamble or hang around. I need to work on strategy and information." Pavel bowed and headed back towards the elevators. "Don't get yourself kidnapped!" I shouted as the doors closed.

"Alone again" Dimitri wrapped his arms around me. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to do many things to you" I gave him my man-eater smile, "unfortunately business comes first. I have strategy to plan." I opened the door and headed for the desk. The view of the city was spectacular. I found paper and pencils in the desk and went to work. Dimitri sat on the bed to watch me. I wrote a list first.

_Rose, Dimitri, Pavel_

_Mai Lyn, guard_

_5 guards – Delgado_

_3 guards – Bartolini_

_Quint_

I read my list several times. "Fourteen!" Dimitri stated. "That is quite the force."

"Yes it…" I turned to face him and fell speechless. Dimitri stood next to me wearing nothing but his underwear. He looked really good. My eyes felt their way up and down those rock hard abs.

"Roza" he pulled me up off the chair. "Roza I need you." I smiled. This was once a dream of mine – to have Dimitri by my side always.

"I want to play too" I replied stepping away from him. "Unfortunately the dangerous mobster's daughter has to work out a plan to propose for tomorrow."

"Play now, work later" he suggested, throwing my pencil over his shoulder. "I have a fun game for us to play."

"I'm sure you do" I picked up another pencil. He plucked it from my hand and threw it over his shoulder. It hit the wall and then the ground. "What did you have in mind?" His lips smashed against mine in a passionate aggressive kiss. Before I knew it we were on the bed. ***

I sent Dimitri to check on Pavel, I stressed the importance of staying in our rooms at night. I didn't want any altercations with strigoi. Dimitri had found Pavel three hundred dollars poorer at the Blackjack tables. They purchased some ice cream at the store and returned to the room. I had my plan settled while Dimitri was gone.

"Are you going to share your plan?" Dimitri asked.

"Rose never shares her ideas" Pavel replied, his mood had improved. A girl must have caught his attention. "Only Abe can force her to…" my look shut him up immediately.

My phone rang at that very moment. Weird. I handed it to Pavel. "Your boss is calling."

"He is calling your phone not mine" Pavel replied tossing the phone my direction. I opened it and thrust it at him. "Hello sir" we could hear Abe's angry voice. Man was he on a rampage. "She is right here sir. No sir. Sorry sir. Yes I am aware. Yes she knows." He continued to answer all of Abe's questions before hanging up. "Word travels fast" he tossed the phone at me, "Abe is not pleased with your recent meeting. He will be here in thirty six hours."

"That's not good" Dimitri replied.

"Don't worry about it" I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "Tomorrow we meet the others outside the city and work on a plan.

"Rose!" Pavel looked pissed. "Do you not care about anyone but yourself? Abe Mazur is going to be here in a day and a half. He is angry at you and me. I know you don't have much to worry about. If I was a dangerous mobster's daughter I would walk around like my shit doesn't stink too. Unfortunately your little escapade could cost me and your _lover_ our lives!" Man was he pissed.

"Poppycock" I replied. "He will blow out all his steam soon enough. Then you can go back to Turkey and back to work. No worries."

"I worry" he said storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"I think he is upset" Dimitri sighed sitting down on the bed.

"Don't worry about Pavel" I said, "he is always in some kind of drama. Ever since I moved to Turkey and took my place by my father's side, he has been this way. I think he envies that. My place I mean."

"I still can't believe that Abe is your father" Dimitri looked serious. "We only have a few hours before he arrives."

I shrugged, "by then I hope Victor Dashkov to be dead."

"What will we do after that?" he asked still serious.

"I don't do well on long term goals" I admitted, "I sort of just go with the flow."

Night approached and we watched the city lights for quite some time before heading off to bed. My dream was more like a nightmare. I stood alone with Victor. My hands and feet bound to a tree. Victor's evil smile played across his face as he tortured Lissa. Then he turned to me, not me but something behind me. I twisted as best I could to see. Dimitr stood alone just behind me. Victor thrust his hands into the air, causing the earth to swallow Dimitri. I screamed. Victor approached me now, "don't you just love dream walking."

I snapped awake. Victor. Was it possible that he could visit my dreams? I slipped out of bed and began pacing. This wasn't right, Victor isn't a spirit user. No he isn't, but his brother, Robert Doru, is a spirit user.

**Chapter 14**

"Abe you're early!" I exclaimed as Dimitri jumped back two feet.

"I called you from New York" he sneered. "What the hell is going on?"

"How the hell did you find us?" I countered.

He held up his phone with a local map and a red blinking dot just to the left of us. "GPS tracker" he replied, "Pavel has the piece implanted. Comes in handy."

"You didn't have one of those put in me when I was sleeping did you?" I ran my hand over my arms and neck. He smiled, I hate that smile.

"Now tell me, what the hell is going on here?"

"We are going after Victor Dashkov tomorrow" Dimitri replied. "Rose has a plan and everyone here has been informed. Well except you and…" he froze when his eyes fell upon someone else.

I didn't look, "Baba we are going with a tactical approach. We will attack from every side." I had recovered from my shock and resumed my business persona, "I am going to get him this time."

Abe quickly closed the difference between the two of us. "Rosemarie you are my only daughter. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Without thinking, my hand rubbed my face. There was no scar now, Oksana had taken care of it. "That won't happen again" my voice radiated with my determination, "I am prepared to handle him this time."

"What happened?" Dimitri sounded worried.

"How many times did I tell you not to underestimate your opponent? How many times did I tell you not to trust him? How many times did I tell you to work out a plan ahead of time?" Abe's eyes burned with furry.

"I learned my lesson the hard way" I replied still touching the place where my scar had been.

"You almost died" he replied before adding, "again!"

"What happened?" Dimitri's voice was stronger but we ignored him. Abe and I were locked in a basic understanding of who was more determined. It was one of the ways we decided if a mission was worth completing. He looked away first. I had won this round, he would help.

"Boss" Pavel hurried over to his side.

"I am disappointed in you Pavel" my father's anger turned to him. "I trusted you to keep an eye on my daughter and bring her home. Instead you went along with her crazy, half-thought out sceme and traveled halfway around the globe to sit in a desert discussing strategy for predestined failure. Of all the things I put up with, this is the worst. Maybe your loyalties do not lie with me any longer."

I couldn't let him continue. "Dimitri, please excuse us." I waited for him to travel out of earshot. I could never call him out in front of unwanted eyes. His rage would only intensify. "Baba please don't be so harsh on Pavel" I pleaded, "I told him that I was going to go with or without him. Then I told him that you would kill him if any harm came to me. He had no choice but to tag along and try to keep me alive." Abe grumbled. "Please don't punish him" I begged with my best puppy dog eyes. I usually wasn't one for begging, but I would make the exception for Pavel.

"Fine" Abe replied, "but I want us to get back to business."

"Agreed" I said, "Pavel can go back to attending you, I have Dimitri now."

"What?" Abe glanced in his direction. "You can't bring him home."

"Then I will have to find a new home" I pretended to think. "Oh Lorenzo!"

"Damn it Rose!" he exclaimed. "How can one child make a man so crazy?"

"Like this" I said playfully and kissed his cheek. "You're the best Baba in the whole world."

"Ahh, get out of here" he mumbled. "I don't like flattery."

"Oh yes you do" I challenged him. "You like it, especially when it's done by your daughter."

"Let's get out of here, I need to know everything that's going on" he motioned us to his car. "Pavel and Belikov will follow in the other." Then he closed the door behind us. He rode in a nice limo. He handed me a glass of wine and took a sip of his own. "Say hello to your mother Rosemarie" he whispered, "be polite."

I grunted as he rolled down the window between the driver's seat and the back. My mother was in the passenger's seat and Karl, one of Abe's other guards, was driving. "Hello mother" I tried to sound polite and excited, "hey Karl."

"Hey Rose" Karl replied happily. My mother nodded her response and resumed her duties of watching for danger.

Abe rolled the window back up and locked it into place. "I want to hear everything" he said reclining into his chair, "don't leave out any details."

"Me?" I asked harmlessly.

"I am not in the mood to play this game Rosemarie" ouch his tone bit my playfulness. I turned on my business persona and filled him in on details. Abe listened to my hour long story as he sipped a glass of wine or five. "This is important to you" he commented, I nodded "then I will provide some extra insurance in the matter." I held my breath, "I will have Janine and Karl accompany you."

"No" I shook my head, "that would leave you defenseless."

"Nonsense" he was seriously giving me his entire entourage, "I will be accompanying you." What? My face betrayed me. "Don't be so shocked Rose. A man with my reputation obviously didn't sit behind a desk to get it. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. Besides I have had twenty-eight years of practicing offensive magic." He smiled, "how do you think I impressed your mother?" he laughed to himself, "she thought that people were simply scared to death of me." I had long learned that my father specialized in air. He used his special talents only if needed. He had his reasons for living in the desert Turkey. No one suspected that he was a master of offensive and defensive control. I had even seen him strengthen his fire, water and earth skills. If he had a flame, watch out. We lost one guard with that practice.

"Baba, I cannot take you into a hostile situation of this kind" I regained my composure.

"Do you remember my line of work?" he asked seriously, "I do nothing but hostile." Then he looked at my face, really looked as if he was evaluating my thoughts. "Why does this guy scare you so much?" He was serious but worried, "In the five years we worked together, I never saw you look scared or even intimidated. You scare the most dangerous mobsters, especially Bartolini. I think he still has double the guards after our little wager."

Lorenzo Bartolini was extremely cautious of me after our little wager, which his son knew nothing about. After we met for the first time I found him and Abe comparing guards. Abe suggested a contest and I chose the exact terms. I had one week to break into Lorenzo's house and take something of his, his best guard was to do the same. We caught his the moment he stepped onto the property. My father thought it would be funny to brand the man before returning him. So one of his guards now carries my father's initials on his arm. We sent him back and I went to work. I hid under the car that took the man home, when we pulled into the drive I rolled under another and then another. Lorenzo was furious to find his man branded and returned so soon. While they were busy I found a lone guard on the southern end of the property. I approached and took him down with ease. I dragged him into the shadows and tied him to a tree. He was down for the count anyway. I did the same with the rest of the outside guards. Avoiding the cameras was hard, but I managed to stay out of sight. One of the guards woke up sooner than I expected and started screaming. The remaining two guards came running and I slipped through an upstairs window. It was Recco's room, but he was out that night. I snuck through the house and found one of Lorenzo's prized eggs. Yeah the guy collects those decorated eggs. It's really strange but hey I won't judge. So I took the biggest one I could carry, which was solid gold and decorated with pearls and diamonds. The damn thing was worth well over two million dollars. My get away was easy. I stayed under Recco's bed until half the guards were out searching for me. They were scaning the mountain side, forest, even the nearby beach. While they were out, I stole his Ferrari too. He is still upset about the damage to the front. Oops! Gates and cars don't mix well. Anyway, the point is we won and he lost. The agreement had been that the winner kept their prize. My father hated the egg, but always tells Lorenzo that he enjoys polishing it and rolling it across the floor.

"Victor is the most dangerous man in the world" I said seriously, "he isn't like you or Bartolini or Wu or even Delgado. He keeps his contacts secret. No one knows how many people are under his control. He wanted Lissa at one point and he still wants me." I sighed as I thought of something else to add, "I don't trust him at all. One day he may move against you just to get to me, I can't let that happen." Abe turned in thought. "Baba, no one near me is safe with him around."

"Then it's better we take care of the matter" he replied, "but we will stage an attack before the intended one. I have reason to believe that Lorenzo Bartolini is among his associates."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried" he replied calmly "you don't listen. What time is your attack?"

"We had agreed on eleven" I replied, "I am going to scout it earlier to ensure that Victor is there."

"If Bartolini is in contact with Victor he will be gone by then" I nodded in agreement as my father spoke. "We have four hours until sunset, let's get out there and do it now."

"You are the boss" I replied with a smile. I noticed then that we were not headed back to the city, but along a country road. Abe had a plan already in place. We parked a mile from Robert's cottage, according to the GPS. Several cars drove up behind us. Sergio's guards, Mai Lyn and her guard scrambled out of the cars along with Sergio and Wu.

"Did anyone suspect anything?" My father asked.

"No" one of Sergio's guards replied, "but you were right about Bartolini."

"He tell Victor we coming" Wu said pulling out his sword. "He going to leave early morning."

"Victor won't have a chance" I replied, "at least we know he is here." I unfolded a map of the area. While I was searching, Delgado came up and whispered provocative ideas into my ear. "No Sergio" I replied. I was deep in thought and not paying attention to him. Suddenly everything was quiet. I turned to see Dimitri standing over Sergio's still body. "What the hell?" I screamed. Five guards restrained him as our eyes met. I inspected Delgado's body. "He is only knocked out."


	11. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

We were on the brink of a war here. I glanced at Abe; his face was full of disapproval and shame. I had never seen my father ashamed. The need to fix the situation flooded me, blocking out my better judgment. I stepped between Sergio's guards and Dimitri. "Enough!" I yelled. I was in my business mode. "We don't have time for these stupid little games. We have to take Victor out and take him out now." I narrowed my eyes at Dimitri. "Cooper" I turned to one of Sergio's guards, "put him in the car and when he wakes up…tell him that I will be back to discuss business." All of Sergio's guards gasped. It was well known that I never spoke to Sergio alone, but I had to clear Dimitri before any repercussions could be taken.

I straitened and took my place by my father's side. "New plan. Sergio's guards will guard the road. If he comes this way, you need to take him out." I turned to Wu "I need your forces south of the house." I pointed to the direction and they headed off. "Dimitri I need you to take the far side of the house, west." He looked surprised but obeyed. "Abe I need you to whip up a wind storm that keeps everyone out. Wait till I go in, then do your stuff." Abe smiled that scary smile as he moved into position.

"What are you going to do?" Cooper asked.

"I am going to murder that evil bastard" I stormed off into the forest. I passed Abe on my way to the house. This would be tricky and extremely dangerous, but I had no choice. I stopped at the end of the driveway and took a trip to Lissa's head. She was content for the moment, eating lunch with Christian. I scanned her mind for any and all darkness. Usually I took a little at a time, but today I would take it all. I searched and found it hiding in the back of her mind. I took it. All of it. Anger filled my body. I tensed and stormed towards the house. I didn't try to sneak up or anything. On the porch I was hit by a pillar of earth. My body flew into the air and crashed through the ceiling.

The wind storm had started. I took a breath of relief and stood up. Victor, Robert, and …Tasha? What the hell?

"I told you Bartolini was lying" Robert said.

"You underestimated her" Tasha turned to Victor. "I made it clear when I killed the queen, that Rose had to die."

"She will…" he never finished his sentence. I ran up and snapped his neck. Fire exploded through the house.

I dodged a fireball and went for Robert. He was bent over his brother. I knew exactly what he was going to do. I ran towards him, only to be met with a door to the face. Robert was flinging anything at me with his mind. Lissa must have felt the emotions through the bond. _Don't worry Rose, I will take care of him_ Lissa went to work. Darkness rose in both of us. Lissa threw up an illusion so that Robert wouldn't be able to see me. I pulled out my sword and sliced his head off.

Victor's voice screamed as his head snapped back into place. I pulled every inch of darkness from Lissa and ran at him, sword in hand. I was smacked by a rock. Rocks and dirt flew in through the windows. The flames raced up the walls and ceiling. Everytime I tried to run at him, I was met with a wall of fire. _Let me try something_ Lissa thought, _go to the right_. I walked to the right. The air rippled with magic as she threw up another illusion. Victor hurled rocks and dirt to my left. In his distraction I ran up and took a swing. His head rolled along the dirt. _Tasha?_

She was gone, or had she truly been there at all. She disappeared when Victor was hurt. It could have been an illusion by Robert. I decided that it was the most logical of all thoughts. Now here I was sitting in a pile of dirt in a burning house. I had used all the darkness and all of a sudden I felt exhausted. My body collapsed and everything went dark.

"Little dhampir" Adrian said as my eyes flittered open. I was in the burning house. "Where are you?"

"Adrian, I did it" I said lifting my head off the dirt. "I killed him, it's over… Lissa is safe" Sydney rushed to my side.

"Rose get out of there before you burn" she said pulling my hand. I looked up into her eyes. I was seeing her through Adrian, he loved her so much. She was flawless. "Come on, get up. Wake up!"

The dream faded and I heard my name being called. Sergio burst into the room with a wave of water. Dimitri followed and rushed to my side. "Run" I coughed. I gripped his shirt and pulled him close, "Run away! I'm too dangerous to be around." Then the blackness swallowed me.

I awoke in my own bed. My real bed with the red satin sheets and embroidered golden roses. I was back in Turkey. Sitting upright, I looked around the room. There was an IV and some machines plugged into me. I pulled them all out and stood up. Well I tried, my legs wobbled and I collapsed. How long was I out? _Two weeks_ Lissa answered. _I healed your burns, but couldn't wake you up_.

_It's okay_ _Liss,_ I replied. _I think I needed the rest. What about Dimitri?_

She hesitated a moment. _Dimitri was taken by Sergio._

We conversed briefly before Lissa had to go into a meeting. I searched my drawers for jeans and a black tank top. I needed to get Dimitri out of here. I walked down stairs.

"Rose!" Pavel shouted "I have breakfast ready in the kitchen." I followed him to find eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, and waffles.

"Thanks Pavel" I said as my father entered the kitchen. "Good morning Baba."

He looked gloomy and sad. "Did you tell her yet?" Pavel shook his head.

"I know already," I answered. "I am going to rescue him. After breakfast."

"The plane is ready" he replied.

After breakfast I hopped onto the private jet, headed to Sergio's territory. It was a long flight and I was already weak. I used the time to rest. The plane landed and I walked off. Sergio was there with his entire entourage. I saw Dimitri standing nearby, arms and legs unbound. Pavel was by my side. I leaned over and whispered "take him home to Baia, Russia." Pavel remained silent but nodded. He stopped at the base of the stairs and I continued on alone. Sergio came out to meet me.

"Rose, it's good to see you up and about" we circled each other slowly. "No time for recuperation. Tell me, what is it about this guy that makes give your own life for his."

"I love him" I replied instantly. "Since the moment I met him, he has been the center of my world. If you ask me to die for him, I will."

He laughed, "don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't waste you like that." His hand came up to brush the side of my face. I wanted to back away, but I couldn't. I knew what was to come.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You" he replied, "under the understanding that you never strike against myself or my guards and you work for me."

"Dimitri goes unharmed and I am not asked to go against my father" my voice was serious and determined.

"I don't care for that guardian" he replied, "I wouldn't dream of going against Abe." I rolled my eyes. "I offered him a place amongst my guardians, but I don't think he would be loyal to me."

"He is loyal to the queen and I prefer him to go back where he belongs" this caught Sergio off guard.

"You will send him away?" he asked disbelieving. "To love another and serve others."

"Yes" I replied. "I want him to be happy and free of my burden."

Sergio smiled. "Take five minutes to say goodbye." Then he nodded and the guards released Dimitri and retreated to the waiting cars.

Dimitri ran to me and pulled me up into his chest. "Roza, I was so worried about you." Tears began streaming down my face. "I would have …" I put my hand up to stop him.

"I have to go and so do you" he wiped my tears with his thumb. "I love you Dimitri Belikov, but we can't be together."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't want you around" I tried to pull on my guardian face, "go home." I turned and walked away. It was the only thing I could have said to keep him away. If Dimitri feels that I don't want him, then he will let me go. I dragged my feet in defeat all the way to Sergio's waiting limo. He held the door open and I crawled in. A minute later Sergio followed and we were off.


End file.
